


The Goth and Jersey Boy

by Tea_nd_cake



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Gay Male Character, Goth Stan Marsh, Jersey Kyle, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oops, Out of Character, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_nd_cake/pseuds/Tea_nd_cake
Summary: Stan works at a Tattoo palour one quiet day quickly got turned upside down after an incident with red hair and coffee





	1. Quiet day ruined by Coffee.. Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this is something I have been working on for a bit I am sure it's been done before but I wanted to share my story and see where it goes. Hopefully you guys like it sorry if any of the characters are well OOC.

Stan groaned as he stretched his joints clicking flopping his head back against the chair he looked at the opposite wall of the parlor noticing Kenny was scrolling on some forum on the computer rolling his tongue piercing against his teeth bored. It was unusually quiet today even Craig was twirling the pencil in his hand as he sat on the sofa looking absent-mindedly at his phone most likely waiting for his boyfriend to reply.

“Any bookings?” Stan asked Kenny causing the blond to stop clattering the ball against his teeth for a moment.

“Nope not even any like on our Coonstagram” Kenny replied shrugging 

“That's because of Stan's depressing shit” Craig added

“Better than the guinea pigs you do!” Stan retorted

“Still got more likes than you're raven” the black haired boy smirked flicking him the finger to which Stan returned 

“Boys please behave” Red called coming from the back she had been checking stock clipboard in hand. 

“But we are boored!” Kenny whined flopping on the desk

“Get another piercing or something then just stop whining,” Red told the blond 

“But no one here will pierce my dick!” 

“Gross dude your my friend an all but I don't want to see your junk” Stan gagged 

“Plus, we don't have tools small enough” Craig smirked 

“Fucker want to see for yourself?” Kenny retorted as he sprung from his chair fiddling with his belt. 

“I'm going for my break!” Stan shouted as he quickly got up grabbed his jacket just as Red started yelling and throwing her clip board at Kenny while he and Craig started fighting.

The glass doors shut behind him with a thud and he was met with the cold busy city street. Taking out his packet of cigarettes he lit his cigarette as he made his way towards Tweek's Sweets a rather large cafe that even doubled as a bakery he stopped at the crossing waiting for the green light just as he heard a loud male voice all but shout as they walk there way across the street out of the corner of his eye.

“Bro, that fight was sweet!” A brown haired boy with a red jacket laughed as he leaned on the man next to him.

“Clyde you know that Marcus is all fucking talk” the man replied smacking the brunette off his shoulders before taking the hood off his head

Stan blinked as he turned his head slightly at the flash of red that caught his attention. 

Walking towards him along side 'Clyde' was a tall lean man his tanned skin almost glowing like he just stepped from a summer time magazine, his eyes were a piercing green as he glared at the passers-by causing them to swerve and avoid him as he walked down the street with a confident stride like he owned the street. But what really drew Stan's attention was the curly flaming red hair pulled back into a small bun. Stan's previous dislike of man buns had gone out the window this guy made them positively sexy. 

Stan had to rip his eyes away from the man almost letting the cigarette drop from his mouth as the light changed causing the crowd behind him to push him forwards stumbling slightly he quickly made his way across the street before turning around hoping to catch a glimpse of the tanned man but he was gone lost in the crowd. How could he loose that bright red hair. 

Stan shrugged slightly as he made his way towards the Cafe. It was odd to see anyone like that in the small town most people he knew who looked like that were from New Jersey he made sure to put his cigarette out and put a butt in the bin before entering the cafe knowing Tweek hated cleaning the butts from the front of his shop. 

“The germs man!” the blond would yell twitching

Stan walked to the counter where Heidi was working the counter with Tweek making the coffee in the back.

“Hi Stan the usual?” Heidi asked once he reached the counter 

“Yea thanks and add a large blueberry muffin as well please, all to go” he added handing over the cash 

“Sure,” Heidi wrote his name on the cup and placed it behind her and went to serve the next customer

“Stan!” 

The man turned noticing Butter's leaning over the counter to the bakery half of the store waving down the goth. 

“Hi Butters” he smiled at the bubbly blond

“Your early Stan, guess it's quiet nd all at the shop?” Butters asked 

“For a change” Stan chuckled 

“Ken has done nothin but sends me memes all mornin, knowing I'm busy nd all,” Butters told the black hared boy huffing as he crossed his arms. 

Stan just nodded as Butters began to complain about Kenny on his phone at work. He will never know how the blond behind the counter had managed to attract Kenny's attention he wasn't even the type Kenny went for. “Butters was like a cherub with a large golden heart to match” as Kenny had put it. 

As far as Stan knows Kenny had first met the blond baker when he stormed into the parlor and almost demanded a tattoo, apparently it was to piss off his parents he had gotten “Chaos” tattooed on his collar bone and an ear piercing to boot. Kenny had gone on and on about Butters ever since. 

“S-Stan” Tweek's voice broke the conversation as the twitchy blond placed Stan's order on the glass top.

“Oh sorry” Stan grabbed the cup and bag he had gotten lost in his own thoughts again. 

“Oh Stan could you take these to Kenny?” Butters held out another bag that was filled with baked goods and Hello Kitty cookies. 

“He's still banned?” Stan asked chucking as he took the bag placing his own small bag in before taking it.

“Y-yes! The stupid agh! ass hole” Tweek shouted from the other side as he slammed the paper cups on the counter his swearing was ignored by most of the customers. Tweek's personality was well known around the town. 

“What did he even do?” Stan asked curiously Kenny had never told him what he did 

“Oh well hmm, you see” Butters cheeks began to turn red.

“It will never be mentioned again!” Tweek screeched as he pointed at Stan then Butters. 

Stan blinked knowing better not to prod any further he thanked them and left making sure not to drink his coffee straight away he didn't want to burn his tongue again, only issue with Tweek's coffee it was heavenly good but hot as lava sure it kept warmer longer but Stan had always left it so long it was cold. 

Stan quickly made his way to the parlour his stomach was growling he shouldn't have skipped breakfast again. He grumbled as he pushed the shops door with his shoulder and stepped in not really looking the two body's talking to Kenny and Craig tuning them out he made his way to his desk only for a arm to fling out into his path knocking the cup in Stan's hand all over him the hot liquid instantly burning his hand causing him to yelp and drop everything as he shook the liquid off his hand.

“Clyde you fucking cabbage!” a voice shouted as a tanned hand slapped the back of the boys head.

“Awe shit! I'm so sorry man!” Clyde turned to Stan rubbing his head as he bent down to pick up the cup.

Stan blinked at the brunette he looked familiar...

“I'll get ice!” Kenny ran towards the back of the store where they kept ice in a small freezer they use in the summer to put into drinks for the customers that and for when Craig decides to snack on the ice crunching them loudly much to everyone's annoyance...

“Fucking idiot” a cool voice sighed as a tanned hand grabbed at Stan's hand and a blue aper towel they kept on the counter and quickly wiped away at the liquid on Stan's hand.

Stan looked up only to be met with red hair and green eyes boring into him. It was the man from the street. Why was he hear? To get a tattoo? He seems the type but he seemed to have been talking to Kenny animatedly did Kenny know him. 

“Ky catch!” 

The red head turned around and caught two latex gloves with ease and quickly pressed one to Stan's burning hand and the over under his shirt and on the red skin. Stan hissed slightly at the temperature change. 

“Sorry bout my useless friend,” the red head said casting a glance at the man as Red handed the brunette a mop and bucket to clean up the mess.

“ah its okay...” Stan gulped his mouth suddenly dry as he noticed the person before him had light freckles dusting his face and his eyelashes were quite long for a male. His hands were quite soft as well as they carefully cupped his own gently keeping the ice on his burning hand.

“Does he need to go to the hospital?” Clyde asked as he leaned over sheepishly holding the mop.

“Nah we cooled it quick enough but it may blister” the red head spoke 

“Fuck now I am an artist down” Red sighed 

“It's just coffee it's not like its serious” Stan told the woman as the red head kept pulling away the pack checking on the skin.

“I would say just keep it cool for the rest of the day and see how he is tomorrow” Kenny patted Red's back as the woman rubbed her forehead sighing

“Stan go home for the day and keep me updated” she relented 

“But!..!”

“Stan just go, it's been a slow day we can manage,” Red told the black haired boy.

“Awe no the cookies got broken!” Kenny suddenly whined once he learned that the bag Stan had dropped had contained Butters baked goods.

“McCormick I swear to god... Kyle can you take Stan's stuff to his car” Red snapped at the blond as she pinched her nose.

Stan went to protest but Craig had brought Stan's bag and sketch pad with him but Kyle took the stuff of the man and before Stan knew it they were out of the shop and back outside still holding the ice pack with his own hands and Kyle's hand on his back leading him out and towards the car park

“Sorry again about my muff cabbage of a friend, he is a fucking idiot sometimes, which car yours?” Kyle asked him. 

“It was an accident, it's fine” Stan replied as he licked his lips trying not to look at the man beside him as he felt his heart hammer faster behind his rib cage he let his good hand go of the ice pack as he fumbled in his jacket pocket for his keys. 

“The blue truck” Stan mumbled as they made there way up to the hand me down blue truck. 

“Fuck, its like a red neck movie or something, awesome” Kyle laughed as he looked over at Stan's car.

Stan pulled his black beanie over his face a little. This was embarrassing why was this guy even talking to Stan in the first place he felt like he was back in school and he was the nerd talking to the popular kid. 

Stan opened the truck's door and Kyle put his stuff in the passenger seat gently which surprised Stan as he expected the red head to throw the stuff in with out a care like he normally does. Maybe the brash Jersey man wasn't so rough after all. 

“Can ya drive?” Kyle asked turning to Stan

“I'll be fine not like it will drop off or something dude,” Stan told him

Kyle let out a bark of a laugh that almost sent Stan's heart to a stop. 

“Be safe yea? Keep that cool” Kyle told Stan pointing to his hand where the ice was now almost liquid in the glove. 

“I will. Umm, thank you..” Stan blushed slightly

“Kyle, Kyle Broflovski. See you cutie” the man gave Stan a flirtatious smirk and winked before walking off. 

Stan's mouth fell open as his cheeks and ears suddenly became hotter than his hand was. 

“Oh Fuck”


	2. Red hair and Asshole's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the second chapter, not as good as the first but I am slowly going to build up to more, I may also write a few chapters from different characters and how they met/continue with relationship wise such as Kenny/Butters, Craig/Tweek. Would anyone be intrested? I will update soon and thank you for the kudos and comments you are all sweet!

Stan returned to work a day later his hand was still slightly pink and he was lucky it didn't blister. He was too preoccupied with daydreams of tanned skin, flaming red hair and emerald green eyes he felt like a fucking high school girl in a low budget teen romance movie. 

He pushed the door to the parlor the bell jingling above him. 

“Hey Cuutiee~” 

Stan whipped his head around to see Kenny leaning on the desk head in the palm of his hand as he grinned at him. Stan threw him the bird as he felt a blush creep onto his face. Why did he tell this ass hole what happened again.

“Also that muffin you left was delicious!” Kenny sang 

“Fuck off ass hole ” Stan hissed as he quickly walked to his desk putting his bag down and pulling out his pad and pencils

“Aww mean Stan” Kenny huffed as he went back to looking at most likely porn on the computer. “How's the hand?” he added.

“Fine” Stan flexed his bandaged hand and wriggled his fingers to demonstrate. 

“Shame, I enjoyed not seeing your face around” Craig droned from the back as he was piercing some guy's tongue

“Feeling's mutual” Stan replied as he sat down pulling out papers from between the pad and began to start drawing. It was a design for a customer that contacted him yesterday for a personalized tattoo of a gargoyle for some reason.

Today was busy with bookings, consolations, and piercings Red had to leave her office and man the counter so Kenny could take over piercings as Craig's tattooing took longer because the customer kept wanting to stop an get up every few minutes to check if Craig was doing it right. Stan was sure that Craig was about to either punch the guy or shove the tattoo pen down his throat when he went to check on the customer to see if he wanted a drink because he was nice like that. 

“I'm sorry sir but we do not do walk-ins,” Stan told the customer as Red was whisked away with a female customer who didn't feel comfortable with a male piercing her nipples gay or not, fuck when was Bebe coming back from holiday again? 

“It says on your website you do!” the man scoffed as he practically shoved his phone in Stan's face

“I'm sorry sir that was exclusive for a charity event if you would like we could book you in for a consolation next week?” Stan told the man pulling back a bit as his eyes were beginning to cross from the blaring phone screen shoved in his face. 

“So I made a three-hour journey for nothing and now I have to wait until next week! You should state clearly that you don't do walk-ins instead of wasting peoples time!. I expect compensation for my travel!....”

“What's the problem?” a sharp voice cut through the shop

Stan froze for a second as he looked up meeting the familiar redhead standing right behind the man towering over him arms crossed over his chest eyes narrowed at the man in front of him. The glare was so cold even Stan felt slightly sorry for the ass hole customer.

“Nothing to do with you!” the man replied turning back to Stan.

“Now listen here you fucking gay ass emo...” the guy didn't even get to finish as a tanned hand grabbed the man's shoulder turning him around to face the enraged redhead. 

“Look friend. I don't take kindly to homophobes like you so I suggest you fucking walk your nasty ass out this door before you leave in a fucking body bag” Kyle threatened darkly 

“And what if I don't ginge what you gonna do?” the man spat 

“My manager finishes her phone call to police?” Kenny's voice rang from beside Stan he must have warned Red.

The man blinked snarling as he thrashed out of Kyle's grip straitening his shirt. 

“Like I want some faggots touching me anyway, probably only work hear to suck dick” the man grumbled before he sped walked out of the store. 

“Fuck you man we have standards!” Kenny shouted after the man who just stuck the middle finger up at him.

Stan sighed as he pinched his nose his head throbbing slightly as he sat back on the stool he saw Kenny disappear most likely to update Red she was not going to be happy about the paperwork.

“Get ass holes like that often?” Kyle asked as he leaned on the desk his eyes roaming over Stan's face. He must be thinking Stan looked like a clown with mascara and eyeliner thick on his eyes. 

“Sometimes, they kick off especially when we ask for ID or parental permission” Stan told Kyle looking at the man's t-shirt as to avoid the green eyes. 

“Lame” Kyle replied as he glanced at the wall where drawings from the team where on the wall along with tattoo's they had done on people taken with permission of course. Stan took the chance to check out the redhead he was wearing slightly baggy black jeans with rips in the knees a white t-shirt with bold black 'Warning explicit language' letters across the chest and stomach under a brown leather jacket sleeves rolled up to the elbow that Stan could tell cost more than his monthly rent on his apartment. Kyle's hair was loose today curls framing the tan man's face he wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

'Fuck where is a customer when you need one...' Stan asked wishing for someone to walk through the door right now. Where was the girl Red was piercing had she finished? Does she need a care package right? Unless Red had done it... No, he was sure the girl darted out the door once the man started shouting fuck!

“You draw this?” Kyles' voice dragged him back to reality.

Stan turned to see that Kyle was pointing to a grim reaper holding a scythe in he right hand and raven on the left shoulder.

“Yea..” Stan embarrassed bit on his lip ring that was one of his drawings he wasn't proud of but Red had put up because it was Edgy that and she wouldn't let Kenny put his Japanese chicks with dicks or tentacle porn up. She had let him put up his dark hello kitty and Disney on the wall. Stan was sure Butter's had a say in most of them especially since Kenny didn't even know what Hello Kitty was till Butters walked into his life.

“Fucking sick dude, I can't draw for shit” Kyle laughed as he kept looking at the wall mostly Stan's section. “How's the hand?” Kyle added turning around.

“It's fine the bandage is so I don't get the ointment on my work” Stan explained as Kyle walked back to the desk leaning over smirking.

“I made sure to give Clyde a good kickin' for ya” Kyle explained

“You didn't have you!” Stan exclaimed voice cracking.

Kyle laughed before running a hand through his hair.

“Listen, Cutie I brought you this, since Clyde made you drop ya food” Kyle placed a brown bag on the desk, it was from the cafe. 

Stan felt his stomach turn as his ears and cheek began to burn oh god no.

“Thanks...” Stan quietly replied as he took the bag from the desk and peeked inside, it was a large blueberry muffin and some cookies. 

“Gotta go, see you cutie” Kyle winked as he walked out of the shop Stan could swear that Kyle was swaying his hips ever so slightly. 

“Nice ass right?” 

Stan yelped almost falling off the stool as Kenny was right beside Stan sighing dreamily. Kenny laughed at him as he scrambled back up.

“Don't you have work to do?” Stan grumbled straightening his beanie. 

“Nah, waiting for Craig to kill his customer so I can clean up the mess”

“He's still alive”

“The guy's paid for a large detailed piece. Craig is stuck with him for a good few weeks” Kenny laughed darkly.

“Can you two stop window shopping and look professional, Stan the police will be here to take a statement so Kenny could copy the footage for them please?” Red told them ignoring Stan's spluttering and Kenny's whining.

Why is it whenever Kyle came around disaster happened in Stan's quiet life.

“Awe that's really sweet Stan! And him getting all protective an all like a hero” Butters cooed once Stan had given the blond a watered down version of what happened on his break. 

“Butters” Stan groaned blushing slightly, why did he always end up telling the blond everything it was like one look at Butters and all of your darkest most kept secrets spilled out like you were talking about the weather. 

“He seems like a wannabe gangsta to me” Heidi spoke as she walked over to get a pastry for a customer

“Don't be mean Heidi!” Butters scolded lightly.

“She's right ack! He may stab you or something next time!” 

“Now Tweek really? Same could be said about Craig” Heidi added

“Now fellah's really....”

“Agh Kenny is three no four times as bad”

“Right! That's it Tweek no more mister nice guy!” Butters threw down his pink oven mitts that he was carrying, Butters wearing a pink frilly apron had never looked so menacing before “I will have you know that Ken...”

Stan didn't stay long he was not getting involved with the blonds spat, not that they do it often the two were very close friends since birth and were great business partners but man when they started like that hell would break loose and Heidi didn't help the pot stirring witch. 

'The customers love it! It's like a theatre show” Bebe had once told them after going over her hour break to watch the Tweek vs Butters drama one day. 

Stan decided to keep what he had seen hush he didn't want the same thing happening between Craig and Kenny. Man things were getting way too dramatic around here .


	3. Friends can be Jerks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny wishes that he could fix everything and show him how he feels with out scaring him away. Kyles friends are no help at all with any sort of advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A switch in perspectives. I thought I would give it a try and see how it goes if you guys want another chapter like this don't be afraid to ask.

Kenny yawned as he packed away the sterilized equipment making sure to date the packs before putting them away in the metallic draws and locking them up with the draw key. Twirling the key ring on his finger as he made his way back to the office. 

“Backroom and equipment's done,” Kenny told Red as the woman was counting up the cash and putting it into bags. 

“Thanks Kenny, sorry to ask you to stay this late” Red said not even looking up at him but he knew she appreciated it. 

“Can't leave a good looking girl like you on you're lonesome” Kenny grinned as he put the key on the hook.

“Yeah yeah, you can go now!” she waved him away with her hand as she counted the bills. 

Kenny grabbed his coat from the hanger and made his way out of the store, pulling out a chewing gum from his pocket he began to chew. Man, he wished he could have a smoke but he was trying really hard to quit not just for his health. 

“Ack! McCormick, not another step!” Tweek warned as soon as the dirty blond reached the door, the twitchy man was sweeping outside. 

“Come on Tweekers! I have literally three days left!” Kenny groaned 

“Fine You can come in... once you pay for the two tables you broke!”

“I told you I would and it wasn't just me!” Kenny retorted throwing his hands in the air. 

“Yeah ack got another joke?” Tweek rolled his eyes at Kenny

“Just ahh could you tell Butters I am outside” Kenny sighed chewing his gum annoyed. 

Tweek glared at the man as he walked inside shutting the door loudly. Kenny knew that the twitchy blond didn't trust him with Butters who could blame him, to be honest, Kenny's track record wasn't exactly clean and his family had a bad rep but you can't choose the family you were born into! 

“Sorry Ken! I had a lot to clean today!” Butter's explained as the bubbly blond all but bounced out of the cafe his bag on his back and his hello kitty hoodie swamping his small frame. 

“It's cool... thanks for letting me crash at your place” Kenny spoke as the two blonds walked away from the cafe. 

“Awe Ken, I don't mind at all! We have been friends for a few months now and I trust ya” Butters smiled brightly at the slightly taller scruffy haired man.

“You are a fucking angel Butters” this caused the shorter boy to giggle making Kenny's heart melt. 

“Thanks Ken, plus the company is nice, since well...” Butters became quiet suddenly as he rubbed his knuckles together. 

Kenny frowned he didn't mean to bring up unpleasant memories of Butter's ex who brought him all the way to the city only for him cheat multiple times and blame Butters for not loving him enough because he 'worked all the time'. 

The ex suddenly left the blond alone in an almost empty apartment. Butters didn't have much, to begin with running away from home with said ex after his parents found out he was well dating another male he was practically alone apart from Tweek who had to pick up the pieces after.

“Well I hope I am a much better company” Kenny grinned as he threw his arm around the smaller blond pulling him closer to his side. 

Butters blushed as a small smile spread across his face. 

“Of course you are. Your real fun to have around Ken” Butters told him as he pressed himself against Kenny's side as a cold breeze caused him to shiver slightly. 

Kenny blew a bubble letting it pop loudly as he looked around at the quiet dark streets. 

As much as he had feelings for the shorter blond he would wait until he was ready sure fooling around was fun and all. But Kenny wanted this to become serious Butters had come into his life and broke down all his walls with a sweet smile and open arms, if he had to wait for Butters he would wait till his last breath.. for good this time. 

He'd also fuck up the ex for hurting Butters. 

“Wanna play on the PS4?” Butters asked Kenny as they turned down the street to Butters apartment block. 

“Fuck yea!” Kenny grinned as he pulled his arm tighter around the blond.  
…

“So you went back to the shop?” 

“Token you should have seen him! He was all like 'hope I got the right one' and checking his hair in every fucking window we went past!” Clyde laughed loudly from the side of the room stuffing chips into his mouth as he sank into the sofa or Token's 'man cave' basement.

“Clyde I will seriously choke you! Plus you are the idiot who ruined his food in the first place, I should have made you go in and apologize but you'd mess that up too” Kyle snapped pointing a finger at him.

“I already said sorry!” Clyde spoke mouth full.

“You two quit it. It's like I'm looking after children” Token joked as he and Kyle were playing on the Xbox One on the overly large flat screen in Kyles opinion. 

“Look I was just tryin' to be nice like you two keep tellin' me!” Kyle retorted as he tried to focus on the game. 

“Has nothing to do with the Goth boy then?” Token asked smirking 

“Look I'm just tryin' to be nice!” Kyle snapped as he shot Token's character. 

“Alright dude! jeez” Clyde there his powdered hand in the air in defense. 

“Just don't do anything stupid just to see him all the time, like get your whole body tattooed or ask him to pierce your dick,” Token said calmly.

Kyle let out a growl ignoring the comment.. maybe a tattoo wouldn't be a bad idea.


	4. Set Ups and Smooth Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny knew exactly what he was doing that morning when his friend a certain red head came in asking for a piercing. It was almost too perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a little burnt out now so I will be taking a break for a bit, sorry guys.

It had been two weeks since Kyle had visited normally he would pop in to say hello to Kenny as Stan found out they had known each other when they were kids before Kyle moves away.

“Why you jelly Stan?” Kenny asked wiggling his eyebrows Stan just walked away after 'accidentally' pulling the USB to the mouse when Kenny wasn't looking causing the blond to fiddle with the PC for an hour thinking it was a software issue. 

Unluckily Stan had a tattoo session booked in that morning so he missed out on Kenny's reaction serves him right. 

… 

“If you follow the instructions on the aftercare package you shouldn't have an issue, do not be afraid to contact us about any queries,” Stan told the woman as he walked with her to the door.

“Oh thank you so much! I may ask you to do another one for me!” The blond woman smiled as she kept glancing at the flower on her shoulder covered with cling film. 

“I'd be glad to!” Stan smiled as the woman left with an aftercare bag. 

“Stan you done?” Kenny asked as he was typing on the computer with on hand while looking through the diary with the other just as the phone rang.

“Yea what you need?” Stan asked.

“Got a customer coming for an ear piercing think you could jump in? Red's on break and Craig is booked, Bebe won't be in till two I'm stuck here at the moment” 

“Sure” Stan quickly washed his hands and went into the room at the side of the parlour and began to set up it took him a while to find anything as Kenny normally did the piercings Unless they wanted a female then Red would jump in) and this was their domain and they put everything in different places all the fucking time. How they can both find anything is fucking magic. 

Once the apron was on and the equipment was ready he opened the door and called for Number 6 to come in not really looking at the customer until he turned around to see a smirking redhead. 

“Hey there Stan” 

“Kyle?” Stan blinked confused as he looked down at the customer form and cursing himself he should have really paid more attention he was not ready for this. 

“So tell me, is it gonna hurt?”

“It shouldn't do but everyone's different, I'm going to mark on your ear where I will be piercing if you do not like the position please tell me” Stan explained as he wiped Kyles lobe with a medical wipe before he got the pen out of the pot and leaned in closer to Kyle's left side gently holding the males lobe he made a mark. Kyle had really cute ears and the aftershave he was wearing smelt really nice.

Kyle's Adam's apple bobbed as Stan's warm hand held his ear gently. Oh fuck his hands were so soft and his eyes were a darker blue than Kyle thought they were.  
“Is that okay?” Stan cleared his throat as he gestured Kyle to look in the mirror trying to pry his eyes away from Kyles long legs hugged by a pair of skinny jeans, this was not good for Stan's mental health or his heart. 

“Look good to me dude” Kyle turned his head a few times examining the mark and trying to picture a piercing in place. 

“Okay, you ready to start?” Stan asked as he turned quickly to get the needle ready along with the Silver stud Kyle had chosen beforehand.

“Stab away dude” Kyle grinned as he sat back down on the table his eyes roaming over Stan's back from his broad shoulders to the curve in his back and finally a very rounded ass. Kyle licked his lips he quickly composed himself once Stan turned around clamped Kyles lobe before grabbing the needle which made Kyle slightly nervous.

“Kyle I want you to take a deep breath when I say okay?” Stan told Kyle a reassuring look on his face, of course, he would notice.

Kyle nodded as Stan held the needle up.

“Now” Stan said calmly.

Kyle took a deep breath in as he felt a slight burning but that was all, wasn't it supposed to hurt more?

“All done, just got to put the stud in and I'll clean up any blood before you go and give you an extra back to the stud encase you lose it” Stan explained to him.

“Aw I get the special treatment?” Kyle asked smirking

“I do this with every customer” Stan snorted as he put the stud in making sure it clicked in place.

“Damn I felt special there for a moment” Kyle sighed in mock disappointment.

Stan rolled his eyes as he cleaned the blood at the back of the lobe with a fresh wipe and got the extra stud back and even put some wipes in a little zip bag for Kyle. 

“So you single?” 

Stan almost knocked over his equipment at the question. 

“Ah uuhh what?” Stan spluttered face bright red as he turned around to see Kyle have moved to look at his ear in the mirror but his eyes were glued at Stan in the reflection.

“Just askin...for a friend” Kyle hummed shrugging 

Stan gulped his mouth suddenly dry. Was this actually happening!? “uh yea..” he told Kyle scratching the back of his head.

“That's good” Kyle smirked winking at Stan.

Stan turned his head away embarrassed. Was this one of his dreams if so may he never wake up! Stan felt a rough sensation on his skin only to blink as Kyle capped the pen he had used on Kyle's ear and placed the pen behind Stan's ear fingers touching the shell of his ear causing Stan to shiver physically as Kyle's emerald eyes looked into his with a lustful gaze making Stan gulp unable to look away. 

“Text me” Kyle whispered lowly before taking the zip bag Stan was holding loosely and walking out of the room making sure to shut the door. 

Stan blinked once, twice before he slowly turned his head to look down at his arm, wherein black ink was a phone number written on his place skin. 

Kyle let out a breath he had been holding in as he heard clattering behind the door and a not so quiet “fuck!” followed by more clattering. Kyle smirked as he made his way to the desk to pick up his care package.

“Best not have made a mess in there Ky” Kenny warned grinning 

“Didn't do nothing” Kyle shrugged also grinning 

“You owe me..” Kenny sang softly as he got Kyle's care package 

“You suggested it in the first place! I owe you nothin” Kyle replied taking the bag Kenny handed him only to have his wrist yanked down so he was face to face with Kenny's

“Whatever you are planning, Hurt him and I will kill you” Kenny warned darkly before letting him go. 

Kyle narrowed his eyes. “I don't hurt no one” Kyle snapped as he walked out scowl on his face. 'I'm the one that gets hurt!' Kyle added bitterly as he stormed down the street taking his phone out making sure it was on vibrate before pocketing it a smile spreading on his face. 

Call him stupid, desperate or a fool but the redhead's attraction to the goth was not a one-sided thing after all. 

…

“So how'd it go?” Token asked the ginger male as the three friends sat in there usual privet booth at the bar Clyde already stuffing his face with food.

“Did you get a tattoo or something?” Clyde demanded to slap Token's hand away when he tried to take a fry from his plate. 

“I just got my ear pierced,” Kyle told them turning his head to show them. 

“That's a relief, we thought you'd get a tattoo on your face or something,” Token said relaxing

“How fucking stupid do you think I am? Ma would skin me alive” Kyle snapped slamming his glass on the table. 

“That's because you do stupid things trying to impress someone” Token reminded raising an eye brow

“Yea! Like the time you bought that girl the whole flower shop!” Clyde added nodding

“Girls like that shit! Plus that was just leftover cash” Kyle retorted 

“Kyle you bought a horse for a girl you were seeing a week just because she wanted to try out horse riding...” Token reminded him sipping his drink

“I kept the damn thing after didn't I? Maple-hooves has his own damn air con now” Kyle snapped glaring at the two. He was lucky his younger brother and mother took a liking to the horse or his father would have murdered him.

“Maple-Hooves...?” Clyde snorted 

Kyle shrugged his brother was odd blame the fact he's Canadian. 

“Look Kyle. I'm just going to say you can't keep buying peoples affection, and from the sound of this Stan Marsh you may end up scaring him away” Token placed a hand on Kyles shoulder 

Kyle scoffed looking away he knew what Token was poking at Kyle was impulsive and when he was interested in someone he came on very strong, it's just who he is and it's got him in a few relationships where they were only after his cash and he wouldn't catch on till he stumbled across them gossiping or he checked their phone and saw the evidence for himself. 

“He doesn't know your loaded does he?” Clyde asked the ginger as he wiped his hands on a napkin.

“I don't think so... I told him my last name and he didn't seem to recognize it and I told Kenny to keep his fucking mouth shut” Kyle told them 

“Maybe keep it that way, just for now” Token suggested

Kyle used the tablet on the table to order another drink for them scowling, maybe that wasn't a bad idea at least for now, Token had done the same with his current girlfriend Nicole she came from a very low-income background and the two were practically engaged. 

“Anyway, less talk more drink!” Clyde declared holding his glass in the air.

Token and Kyle rolled their eyes but they both raised their glasses before all three downed there drink like it was there last drink on earth.


	5. Guitar Strings and Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's finds the courage to finally text Kyle after talking to a trusted friend, Kyle on the other hand find's himself acting like a giddy school girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys, Chapter updates will be slow as we are moving house I promise I will try to upload when I can but it won't be every day like I started

Stan strummed a few cords on his guitar humming lowly before he stopped. 

“What you think Spark?” Stan asked.

Spark lifted his head from Stan's foot the Staffordshire bull terrier blinked up at his master tail wagging slowly behind him. 

“Yea needs more work” Stan nodded as he pulled the pencil from behind his ear and rubbed out the notes from the book sat on the table. He glanced at his phone sat idly by biting his lip as he picked his phone up, he had added Kyle's number to his contacts and got teased by the guys for it, especially Kenny the ass hole set the whole thing up and Stan knew it but he had been too shy to contact the other male, Stan felt way out of his league Kyle oozed confidence and he was extremely good looking. Stan.. well Stan, on the other hand, was reserved, shy and a social outcast, who wasn't to be friends with a gay depressing goth who wears makeup. 

“Don't beat yourself down Stan, your make up is better than mine! Flicks on point! If you were straight I'd already calmed you!” Bebe had told him once during Staff night out. 

“Stan have more confidence! I'd bang you if I could but I already have an angel at home” Kenny slurred leaning on the table 

“Umm thanks?” Stan had to suppress a snort 

Craig looked at Kenny as the blond gushed to Bebe about Butters and even pulled out his phone to show the girl, shaking his head why did staff nights out always end up a therapy session. 

“Look, Marsh, your not hideous” Craig simply stated as he flicked through his phone. 

“That's it?” Red asked her cousin 

“What else should I say?” Craig asked her tilting his head confused 

“Your supposed to be his friend and be a little more supportive!” Red scolded

“We're friends?” Both Stan and Craig asked out loud 

“Fuck sake” Red groaned as she held her head in her hand's red hair shaking side to side with her head.

Stan doesn't remember much after that night only that he woke up at Bebe's apartment to her cat smothering his face and Kenny passed out on the floor next to him. 

Stan smiled at the memory as he fiddled with his phone. Looking at Spark he watched as the dog sat up to scratch his ear before placing his large head in Stan's lap. 

“Think I should text him?”

Spark licked his lips looking up at him Stan scratched his ear the dogs tail thumping on the floor. 

“Yea.. your right!” Stan smiled as he unlocked his phone and opened his messages.  
“I'm never drinking again...” Clyde groaned for the hundredth time as the brunette lay top half spread across the counter of the breakfast bar. The three males had gone a little overboard last night once the bar closed at two that morning they sauntered back to Clyde's house knowing his father was overseas and carried on drinking. 

“You say that all the time Mr.Clyde, you are a glutton for punishment” Clyde's housemaid added as she was making breakfast for the three hungover men. 

“Esme! You're supposed to comfort me in my time of need!” he whined at the woman.

“Sorry Mr. Clyde but the truth hurts also you are going to help clean up the mess you made in the pool” the woman sang as she began to dish up the food. 

Clyde groaned 

“We're sorry Esme” Token replied guiltily

“We can like, help” Kyle yawned as he nursed the strong coffee in his hands.

“Oh! Mr. Token and Mr. Kyle you are such good boys! Now if only Mr. Clyde would be as responsible as you two” the woman sighed as she pulled at Clyde's cheek causing the boy to yell and protest.

“Now eat up boy's I have work to do,” the woman told them as she rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the caddy of cleaning supplies from under the sink before she walked away. 

“Please don't leave me alone!” Clyde begged the two as he rubbed his sore cheek before grabbing his fork. 

“You made the mess Clyde” Token replied

“You two didn't stop me!”

“We tried you fucking cabbage” Kyle spat 

“Esme is going to make me clean the pool with a toothbrush!”

“Ha!” Kyle laughed only to wince at his loud voice

Esme was a wonderful woman, the stereotypical motherly Hispanic woman with a temper to match. The woman had been friends with Clyde's mother since she was young as Esme's mother had worked as a cleaner for Clyde's mother. The two stayed friends even up until Clyde's mother married expanding her business and the woman was even around when Clyde was born and was his nanny even after Clyde's mother passed away and Mr. Donovan had asked if Esme would still stay the woman did. 

'I will not leave Mr. Donovan, I made a promise to Betsy that I would take care of you and Clyde if anything were to happen to her! I am hrer to stay'

Clyde was very lucky the closest Kyle ever got to the staff in the house was a “Good Morning Mr. Broflovski” 

Kyle froze when he felt his phone buzz from his back pocket only just remembering he grabbed the device before stumbling down the stairs where he passed out in Clyde's room. Fuck it was probably his fucking ma. 

'Hey Kyle, It's me, Stan. How is your ear doing?' 

Kyle felt the piece of bacon drop from his mouth he quickly wiped his lips with the back of his hand, Token and Clyde seemed too busy talking about something to do with football, good. Pulling the phone closer to himself he re-read the message at least six times to make sure that he wasn't still post drunk or dreaming. 

Licking his dry lips he clicked the reply button his heart hammering against his ribcage. 

….

'Was that too much? Was it too simple? No, it was the best way to start the conversion!' Stan paced back and forth his small living room his guitar abandoned on the floor Spark was sat on his bed on the floor watching Stan pace back and forth the dog tilted his head worried sensing the change in his master's emotions. 

Stan stopped mid-walk with the 'ding' from his phone. Now that could be one of two people. Kenny or Kyle either one made his heart stop for a second walking back to the sofa he picked up his phone. 

'It itches but that's it, thinking of getting another one'

Stan blinked as he bit his lip his palms getting sweaty. 

'Really?'

'Yea dude, as long as you are the one to do it'

Stan choked on his own saliva. 

'Cause like I don't trust Kenny! And that Craig dude looks like he wants to stab me' another text quickly came through. Stan snorted as he felt himself relax a little as Spark climbed onto the sofa and settled in his master's lap for a cuddle. 

'That's just Craig's normal face' Stan smiled as he began to stroke Spark

'Damn man that's just, how does he get any customers isn't that like bad?'

'He's alright really'

'Still don't want him anywhere near me with a needle'

'ha, okay but let your ear heal first before you decide to get anything else done'

…

Kyle bit back a grin as he quickly texts back his food now gone ignored and cold, his hangover forgotten as a warm bubble filled his stomach

“Oh my god you got his number!”

Kyle yelled as he spun around fist ready to hit the voice behind him. Luckily Clyde was used to this and managed to dodge with ease. 

“That explains the stupid smile” Token smirked as he put his and Clyde's dishes in the bin. 

“Awe all you have done is talk about his work.. boo!” Clyde jeered

“Fuck of you muff cabbages!” Kyle yelled standing up angrily.

“Soon you will have his name tattooed like on your heart” Clyde swooned dramatically quickly avoiding the napkin holder thrown at him but it his the flower vase on the table.

“MR. CLYDE!”

“Esme no it!...” 

'Shit...' Kyle thought as Token sighed rubbing his forehead like a stressed out mom. 

….

Stan frowned it had been a few hours since he had text Kyle, he must be busy doing.. whatever.. or maybe the conversation had bored him and Kyle lost interest in him already and didn't want anything to do with him anymore. 

'Chill my friend, Kyle is a bit rough most of the way around but he is into you I know it!' Kenny text Stan as the Goth had kept the blond updated on the whole thing. 

Stan scratched his head was Kenny right? How close was Kenny to Kyle? He had never spoken about the redhead at all in fact, was Kenny that embarrassed about being friends with Stan? He wasn't as cool as Kenny or even Craig who seemed to know Clyde from childhood as well, apparently, Clyde's dad had a mental breakdown after his wife died so he and Clyde moved to South Park where Clyde's dad could try and recover and re-build. It must have been after Stan moved with his mom and sister after the divorce. 

Stan shook his head and decided to throw himself into his music to stop the invasive thoughts, that always helped plus Spark was a great back up singer! Even if his neighbors didn't agree...

Stan didn't get a reply from Kyle until he was already in bed Sparky curled up at the bottom of his bed. 

'Shit dude, didn't mean to go all silent on ya! Had a load of shit to do, If you were asleep sorry if I like woke you' 

Stan smiled as he held the phone in his hand.

'It's okay I understand dude, I have to go to sleep I got work tomorrow, night'

'Cool dude night' 

Stan ended up falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	6. Butters and Kenny its not easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny came home one day and ended up wrapped in memories and feelings for his room mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause I love you guy's I posed this chapter asap, we painted one room in the new house already can't wait to move in! Also I started the Monster AU it has 2 chapters already! going to write more chapters before I post it.

Kenny sighed as he sank into the plush sofa his feet were killing him, it had been a busy day at the store with a large hen party group coming in and they ALL wanted something pierced also he SWORE that the group of men that came in later that night was the woman's soon to be husband... well he hoped she liked Hello Kitty as much as Butters did otherwise he would be back for a removal and possibly single. 

“Kenny you home?”

Speaking of Butters the blond walked out of his bedroom wearing one of Kenny's long-sleeved Batman T-shirts rubbing his eye with one hand holding a pillow with the other. 

“Yea, did I wake you? Sorry Buttercup” Kenny frowned he must not have shut the door quiet enough, stupid fucking nosy ass door.

“Hm? No, I was dozin', waitin' for ya...” Butters yawned as he made his way over to Kenny and plopped himself down right next to Kenny and snuggled up under Kenny's arm. 

“Butters I told you I was going to be back late, Also I told you to stop waiting up for me it's not good for you”

“But I worry Ken” Butters mumbled hugging the pillow to his chest. 

Kenny felt the guild dig deep at him.

“I'm sorry Butters, I prom... I will remember to text you next time” Kenny quickly rephrased 

“Don't make promises to him ack that you can't keep!” Tweek's warning rang in his head that was the second warning he had from Tweek once he found out that Butters was sleeping with Kenny a little after Butters had gotten his Tattoo. The first one had been.

“You hurt him and unlike the other one you won't argh! Get the chance to run away!” The blond had even brandished a mop at him and Kenny had never been so fearful of a mop in his life. Kenny maybe should have cut things off at that point, sure both had made it clear that what they were doing was with no strings attached but as usual just like in stories and movies it all fucking changed when Butters one day pulled Kenny down and kissed him as if his life depended on it and he melted into the kiss and kissed Butter's back with just as much force letting his feelings known. 

“Ken... I'm sorry. I I wanted to keep this simple just sex you know.... but I really do like ya..”

“Butters... I like you too”

“I know Ken... but I don't think I can date you.. not right now..” Butters had begun to cry at this point and it broke Kenny's heart. 

“I'll wait!”

“..But Ken. It's not fair on you... I may never be ready...You should just find someone....”

“Fuck finding someone else, Leopold?! I don't want anyone else! I want you! I don't care if I have to wait for the world to end before you are ready. Call it fate or that soul mate mystic bullshit, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Leo...” Kenny cupped Butters cheek wiping away the fat tears rolling down the man's cheeks. 

“Kenny... ya mean it?” Butters hiccuped 

“I swear on Karen's life Butters..”

Butters smiled as he threw his arms around Kenny and sobbed into his chest, Kenny held the smaller blond tightly whispering reassurance into the night, they ended up sleeping in and called into work explaining what happened to Red she let him off with a warning and took away his extra hours, before he then he called Tweek explaining it to him waiting for the blond to bite him through the receiver, luckily he didn't but he was threatened a few times before he was allowed to hang up. 

“So how was lil Karen?” Butters asked Kenny pulling him from his memories 

“She's doing well, she is getting really good grades and she now is captain of the volleyball team”

“Awe that's good! She is so good a volleyball” Butters replied tiredly 

“She's a monster on the court,” Kenny told him grinning 

“A cute one tho” Butters giggled nuzzling closer.

“How's... home?” Butters asked carefully 

Kenny was quiet as his face was wiped of all emotion. That was enough for Butters. 

“It's okay you'll get a place soon!” Butters told Kenny reassuringly as he rubbed Kenny's arm gently. 

“I.. I know but its just... I need to get her out of there...” Kenny whispered looking down at the floor. 

“And you will! She has the best big brother looking out for her! And soon you'll have a big place with Karen and as many rabbits as she wants” Butters was quick to reassure the male. 

Kenny smiled softly as he looked at Butters before pulling him into his arms. 

“Wish I had you around sooner” Kenny whispered burring his head into Butters shoulder. 

“You have me now...” Butters hugged the blond back tightly. 

Kenny let his guard down and cried all the frustration he had bottled up. Butters held him all night even once he was done crying and even held him when Butters dragged him to his bedroom not even letting Kenny change his clothes in the spare bedroom. 

Kenny was sure that Butters was the universes way of saying “Hey have this an apology for making your life miserable!” and as selfish as it was Kenny would gladly take it.


	7. Dates and Disney Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bebe doesn't like to sterotype men but this date is a disaster, would someone please save her before she kill's a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so tired lately so this chapter is a short one, please forgive me, I also introduced a new pairing. Bebe is very ooc I still hope you will enjoy.

Bebe did everything in her power not to turn around and punch this guy across the table from her. Just how.. how could someone be so so pig-headed!.

“No offense but I don't normally date a girl of your class”

'MY CLASS!' Bebe screamed in her head as she frowned at the man across from her

“But you are pretty enough to pass off as a high-class girl, just need to change you a bit” the man laughed

'I'll change your face, black and blue to match the décor of this place!' 

“I'm sorry I'm not what you expected, I should go” Bebe quickly spoke as she stood up grabbing her clutch bag from the table. 

“Excuse me...? are you walking out on me? Do you know who I am?” the man grabbed Bebe's wrist 

“I don't care who you are, you have done nothing but insult me since we sat down, now let me go!” Bebe hissed warning him gripping her purse ready to clock him with it. 

“You are not leaving until I..” 

Bebe was about to unleash her rage but she was too late as a tall bulky male quickly intervened gripping the man's wrist as he twisted it causing the man to whimper and let go instantly, Bebe looked astonished the male defending her was wearing a high-end suit that probably cost more than Bebe's whole Shoe collection put together and that was embarrassing. 

“Clyde.. g-good to see you again” The man.

“Alexander” the brunette spoke with a cold undertone.

“I.. um you see..” the man wiped at the sweat forming on his brow.

“I don't bother showing up for work tomorrow, I will not have people like you representing my company any longer” Clyde growled letting the man go as if he had touched the gross squishy mush at the bottom of a full sink, Bebe, though. 

“Sir... I can explain...”

“Explain that to your wife as well” Clyde retorted as he gently placed his hand on Bebe's shoulder and walked the still stunned woman out of the restaurant and out into the cool night air. 

“Are you...” the male began tentatively but Bebe burst out laughing as soon as she was out of her daze. 

“Thank god you came when you did! I was about to ruin my purse with blood, he was such an ass hole like do men like that really exist! And getting caught by your boss making a scene that's humiliating” Bebe laughed wiping away a tear from her eyes.

“Sorry about that...” Clyde scratched the back of his head

“Why are you apologizing? You can't keep track of your employees outside of work” Bebe smiled at the male before her. 

“I'm still sorry, Can I make it up to you?” the male asked the girl before him blushing slightly, the red dress she wore hugged at her figure and her long blond hair slightly curled flowed over her shoulder. Her bright green eyes shone brightly in the darkening evening. 

“I wouldn't mind if you could give me directions back to my apartment?” Bebe asked the man, no way did she have the cash for a taxi this far out, maybe if she could find a train station or walk to a bus station.

“I'll do one better, I'll drive you! Like not to your door or something if that makes you uncomfortable! I just don't feel right leaving you on your own.. not that you can't handle yourself you clearly can like!...”

Bebe giggled at the males rambling this guy was cute. Like adorkable! Was that the word Kenny used. 

“I would like that” Bebe smiled as she looped her arm around Clyde's arm

“Lead the way my knight in shining armor” Bebe joked 

Clyde's face was beet red as he tugged on his already loose tie but he broke into a smile. 

“I'll take you back to your tower Rapunzel!” Clyde announced loudly as he started walking.

“Rapunzel?” Bebe raised an eyebrow

“Yea cause your hair is like Rapunzel's.. sorry that's creepy to say”

Bebe giggled again “Oh, it's fine I quite like it, makes me feel like a Disney Princess every girls dream! But I don't have the lizard shame” Bebe joked causing Clyde to laugh with her as they talked about Disney movies, games they played (Clyde was shocked to hear she was an avid player of Overwatch) they got into a deep discussion about game strategies when they got into the car and all the way to Bebe's apartment. 

Bebe had never had this much fun with anyone before let alone with a complete fucking stranger, she felt like she didn't have to pretend she was a mature hard working woman that her mother had carefully molded Bebe to be as soon as the girl could walk. Bebe was treated like a doll most of her life told what to do and what to say, how to walk and talk, how to dress and impress. It drove her mad! While her friends were playing outside she was being taught which spoon was a soup spoon and which fork was a cake fork. 

But now, she could be more herself the side she keeps behind closed doors. The girl that likes hardcore action films and kicking men's ass at games, sure working at the tattoo parlor was her way of rebelling against her mother and she even got a tattoo to piss the woman off mostly because her mother was trying to set her up with an arranged marriage! Who does that these days! But this guy Clyde was just so open with her she couldn't help but be open with him and act a little childish. 

“Hears good” Bebe told Clyde almost regretful the car ride had been shorter than she realized 

“You sure?”

“Yea, I think I can make the six steps to the door” Bebe rolled her eyes smiling. 

“Okay... I'm still sorry about my employee”

“Clyde you can't take the blame, you didn't know what he was really like” Bebe frowned 

“I just...”

Bebe leaned over to kiss Clyde's cheek causing the male to freeze solid

“Thank you for taking me home, you made my night better” Bebe whispered as she turned to open the door getting out of the warm car damn it was cold!. 

“W-wait! Take my card, I'll like give you discount on my products” Clyde spluttered as he pulled open the compartment in his car fumbling around so much that caused a huge pile of cards to fall all over the car's floor. She giggled.

“Ah shit! Hear” he shoved the card in her hand.

“Thanks I'll take a look” Bebe blushed as she shut the door and walked to her building holding the card tight in her hands as she could hear the male behind her curse at himself 

“Smooth Clyde real smooth! Awe shit they got under the breaks!” 

Bebe bit her lip and hurried inside thankful the lobby was warmer than outside. Making her way to her apartment she looked down at the card only to almost drop it. 

'Betsy Don-van Style Boutique'

“Don-van... DONOVAN!” Bebe screeched almost tripping over her own feet.

She had just met Clyde Donovan who owned half of his late mother's company. Said Woman who Bebe looked up to! Also owned at least eighteen pairs of her limited edition collection... and even dedicated a Coonstagram to her collection and her own shitty designs!

Bebe ran into her apartment not bothering to be quiet as she slammed her door and ran to her bookshelf and ripped the magazine's off the shelf looking for her target. Flipping pages almost ripping them in her haste she paused eyes wide as she spotted the page. A picture of a male with hearts and arrows around the male hair slicked back, hands in his trouser pocket looking straight at Bebe with a sly smirk was Clyde Donovan during one of his own modeling shoots. 

Bebe felt her face inflame and her ears burn. She had met her young teenage celebrity crush....

Bebe's neighbor backed away from her front door as soon as he heard the scream and crashing deciding against making a noise complaint, afraid of the results he may face.


	8. Dog's are Best Judge of Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan as two thing's important to him the ring his grandad gave him and his chunky four-legged friend Spark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late chapter, I have been so tired lately and haven't had the motivation to write but insomnia can be a good friend... sometimes

Stan licked his lips as he stood just around the corner to the store gripping his bag in one hand and in the other a leash.. that lead down to a very excited Staffordshire wagging his tale this was a new place, and it wasn't the vets or the park!

"Now Spark.. you have to be good," the black haired male told the dog sternly 

Spark just looked up at him with his brown right eye and milky left eye tongue hanging out as he panted. 

"I mean it! Otherwise, I'm a dead man walking and no one will feed you!..." 

The dog wagged his tail harder... fuck. 

Stan walked towards the door of the shop letting the bell above the door ring. 

"Morning...Oh my god SPARK" Kenny gleefully yelled throwing himself from the desk and threw himself on the floor to pet the dog. 

“What's all the noise... PUPPY!” Bebe squealed as she came back with a cup of coffee in her hand slamming it down on the counter causing droplets to spill on the glass as she also joined Kenny on the floor to fuss the excited dog. 

“Nope” Craig instantly turned around once he found out why his collogues were screeching like banshees and talking baby talk, he didn't like dogs not one bit. 

"We open in ten minutes guys why are you all screaming? I swear if its a prank or a cockroach..." Red asked walking from her office only to see a sheepish Stan and a dog on his back having his belly rubbed by the two blonds. 

“Stan...”

“Red please...”

“Again?”

“No he has an appointment with a specialist at the vets and I couldn't find a sitter to take him”

“Health and Safety Stan” Red crossed her arms eyes softening at the dog who flopped his tongue out looking at her. 

"I know! But can I just tie him out the back till his appointment, I can't miss it!?" Stan begged 

“He chewed the bench last time Stan”

“It was an ugly bench wasn't it boy? Not comfy at all, an ugly thing” Bebe cooed 

“Bebe..” Red glared at the other woman who stuck her tongue out at her as she got up from the floor along with Kenny as the two went to wash there hands. 

Red pinched her nose sighing hard. Just then the door to the shop opened.  
“We are not open yet...” Red began slightly annoyed

“Sweet fucking dog!” 

Stan whipped his whole body around as Kyle walked in instantly dropping to the floor Spark ran up to Kyle and placed his paws on Kyles' chest as the dog tried to lap at the man's neck but Kyle kept him at bay. Red was even stunned as Kyle fussed the dog cooing at him. 

"Such a vicious boy, proper killer you are!" Kyle grinned at the dog as he rubbed the dogs head Stan was worried that Spark's tail would come flying off at the speed it was wagging. Spark never took to people that quickly. 

“He yours?” Kyle asked Stan still crouching on the floor. 

"Uh, yeah, name's Spark," Stan told him as Spark looked at him and then back Kyle. 

"Stan, I'm sorry but we can't have him this time if a customer complains... I can call Kevin and see..." Red told him arms still crossed but she had a soft look on her face. 

“What's wrong?” Kyle interrupted standing up

"Spark has a vet's appointment this morning and his usual sitter didn't show up... I can't afford for him to miss this appointment it's for his eye...." 

Kyle looked down at the dog who was looking up at him tail still wagging as he nose bumped Kyle's leg. 

“I'll take him” Kyle announced.

“What?” Both Red and Stan blurted out.

“Yea, I can like look after him, take him to his appointment and all” Kyle offered as he scratched the back of his neck.

Stan swore his heart exploded there and then, his eyes widened and his lips turned into a smile. 

“Really?” he asked weakly

"Yea, he's a fucking sweet dog, badass, he can hang with me" Kyle laughed sheepishly blush on his face. 

"Well, that's that sorted. Hurry up and disinfect the floor's Stan we open in a few minutes" Red walked back into her office shaking her head and sending a scolding glance to Kenny, Bebe, and Craig who were eavesdropping. 

Stan quickly pulled out Spark's medical folder and the appointment card and placed it in Kyles' hand. 

"His appointment is at half ten, he doesn't need feeding so don't worry about that, I'll ring the vets now and tell them who you are.." Stan rambled on but Kyle had accidentally tuned him out, He had never seen this side of Stan before the raven-haired man had become very excited and bright. Like you flipped a switch from a shy introverted goth to a bubbly outgoing guy all over his dog.   
"He also has his favorite toy hear he likes to hold it at the vets" Stan handed a plastic bag to Kyle that had an old ratty frog toy and a box of dog treats. 

“Fucking cute...” Kyle blurted out only to freeze fuck shit.

“I know right, it's cute how he holds it too” Stan nodded excitedly smiling up at Kyle

'Thank Moses!'

“Stan!” Red yelled 

"Oh right! Sorry! Thank you so much, Kyle, I'll make it up to you!!" Stan quickly darted away around the counter and vanished out the back. 

Kyle looked down the lead he was now holding to Spark who tilted his head at him. 

"Smooth Kyle, butter him up by taking care of his dog, his pride, and joy, his fur baby his..." Kenny grinned leaning on the counter 

"Shut it, McCormick!" Kyle hissed 

“Best get going Ky, you have a job to do” Kenny chuckled 

Kyle glared as he turned and walked out of the building, forgetting why he went there in the first place he was sure it was to ask Kenny something. 

Spark let out a bark distracting Kyle the tanned man looked down at the dog who was panting. 

“Right... dogs... wanna go to the park?” Kyle asked the dog feeling stupid the dog wouldn't understand 

Spark brightened up at the word park and barked again.

"Smart boy" Kyle smirked as he made his way to the park hoop of the lead around his wrist as he put his hands in his pockets. The dog didn't even pull and walked right alongside Kyle people moved out of the way much quicker than when Kyle walked alone. 

Must be Spark's breed and bad eye judgemental fucks.

“So tell me about Stan” Kyle spoke to the dog as they entered the park he had an hour and a half to waste with the dog and he didn't exactly want to take the dog to see his friends knowing Clyde would cry at the dog's eye and want to baby the dog and Token would want to adopt the dog as he had a soft spot for dogs. He had at least twenty 'guard dogs'.


	9. Man's best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has never felt so nervous and sick at the same time before as he waited for the news about his dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I'm so sorry for being late but moving day is close and I will be without internet from the 16th - 19th... I cri! So I have given you guys a new chapter and I will use the time with no internet to write more for you all!

Stan bit his lip ring as his knee bounced under his desk, his eyes staring at the clock, had the hands even moved? Could he have sworn the battery had been taken out? He hadn't even had a text from Kyle apart from. 

'At the vet's now, he's doing okay I think' followed by a picture of Spike sat in the veterinary waiting room with the beaten up toy in his mouth looking at Kyle happily. 

Stan couldn't believe how generous Kyle had been with him not just helping him with his burn but helping him with one of Stan's most precious thing he has, apart from the necklace his grandfather had passed down to him which he wore every day. Spike had been there through thick and thin and was a reason Stan got up in the mornings and kept his bed warm when the heating was out in a few of his apartments. 

“Will you stop, you are distracting me” Craig's voice pulled Stan's view from the clock he hadn't noticed he was tapping his foot on the floor, something he used to do during school.

“Sorry” he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair looking at the sketches around the table all half done. 

Craig eyed Stan he knew all to well the worry of having your animal at the vets, especially when you weren't there with them to comfort them. He had many experiences with his guinea pigs especially Stripe the 6th that had a skin condition and was back and forth to the vet's monthly. But Tweek had always been there to support and comfort Craig during the hard times that he had to make a decision. But Craig could trust Tweek, Kyle was practically a stranger and as far as he was concerned was only after Stan's ass. 

“Do you think Spark's alright?” Stan muttered 

"Your stupid mutt will be fine," Craig told Stan staring blankly at him. 

“Awe Craig you can be nice!” Kenny sang butting in 

“Shut it McCormick” Craig flipped him the bird 

“Mean!”

Suddenly the bell above the door rang causing the two to stop arguing and Stan to sit up. 

"Kyle?!" Stan gasped as the man came in the frown on his face holding Spark's lead 

“Oh no...” Bebe whispered thinking the worse 

Stan's face fell as he felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach, he could feel his eyes watering was it cancerous after all, like the vet said it could be..? Where was Spark...? tears welled in his eyes. 

Kyle blinked at Stan before the redhead jumped into action holding his hands up. 

"Awe shit Stan don't cry, dude! Spark had to stay for like tests and shit!" Kyle waved his hands a bit as if to fan out a fire, he really wasn't good with people crying let alone his new crush. 

"So... he's just having tests?" Stan asked weakly he could feel his lip wobble. 

“Yea on his eye, they said it was umm what was it.... shit cata...cataracts! That's it!” Kyle exclaimed

Stan sat back down in his chair rubbing his face careful not to smudge his make up.

"Oh thank goodness! Spark is my favorite visitor" Bebe added a hand to her chest. 

“Stan will you be okay?” Red asked her co-worker she knew how much Spark meant to the man. 

"I'll be okay Red" Stan reassured his boss he couldn't go missing out on any more days he needed the cash, especially for Spark's bills. 

"I'll stay with him like," Kyle told Stan 

“Really?” 

“Yea Spark is fucking cool! And he's like fucking smart he even picked up my wallet when I dropped it” Kyle told Stan.

Stan smiled softly as he fiddled with his leather bracelet.

“I'm glad you are around...” Stan told Kyle blush on his face.

"Dude it's like no issue, I ain't got nothin' to do today anyway" Kyle shrugged rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Thank you...” Stan thanked the man again.

"No issue dude... I gotta go I just wanted to tell you what the vet's said" Kyle told him 

Stan nodded as Kyle left and he turned to his work with a weight off his shoulders.. until Bebe draped herself across them. 

"Aren't you a lucky boi, good-looking man and good with animals then again if he can deal with Kenny he's all set for anything" Bebe joked ignoring Kenny's glare as he was putting on scrubs. 

Stan chuckled as he tried to calm his beating heart. 

“So what about you and your mystery man?” Stan asked changing the conversation. 

“Don't change the subject Marsh” Bebe blushed sure she told her friends about the date and the man that 'saved' her but no way was she telling them that it was Clyde Donovan they would never believe her. 

“Still seems like a creep to me” Craig added nasally 

"Oh hush not everyone can have the perfect relationship with you and Tweek" Bebe huffed as she walked back to the desk and began to check the website. 

Craig just shrugged at her. His and Tweek's relationship worked because they didn't dance around each other spoke what was on there mind there and then and the sex was mind-blowing. 

Kyle huffed as his phone died he had been sitting the vets for almost three hours now waiting for Stan to get off his shift, Spark had had his tests but they needed Stan to come in and collect his dog and the results. 

Stan did come through stumbling a little his beanie askew and bag falling off his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Kyle, ink got spilled and we had to clean it and charge the woman's kid for knocking it over and... it was a hassle" Stan panted pulling his bag on his shoulder. 

“Fucking kids right?” Kyle said dramatically 

“I can only just deal with my nephew” Stan added chuckling. 

"I'd dread the day my brother has kids, think I will move a country" 

“Country that's a little extreme? Not even just jump a state?” 

“Nope go hard or go home dude” Kyle grinned as he stood up and walked over to the reception desk with Stan. 

"I'm here for Spark," Stan told the receptionist 

"Ah yes, Mr. Marsh?" 

“Yea” Stan nodded as he was handed a form

“Your very lucky to have such a caring boyfriend, he was so good with Spark”

Stan coughed and Kyle choked on air.

“He's not my..”

“Shit man!”

The woman turned bright red as she covered her mouth.

"I am so sorry! It's just you both come off as a couple, I'm so sorry" The woman apologized 

“Ah it's fine... can I just see the vet now..” Stan whispered rubbing his throat.

“Of course go right ahead” the woman squeaked as she took the signed papers and ran to a room at the side that must have been a filing room.

Kyle cleared his throat as he followed Stan into the consolation room where a vet was holding onto Spark. Who was jumping up and down excitedly once the two entered the room? She let the lead go only for Spark to run straight up to Kyle and bash into his knee. 

“Traitor” Stan glared at the both of them as Kyle laughed the vet even let out a laugh.

“Stan Marsh?” the vet cleared his throat 

“Yea that's me” Stan turned to the vet ignoring the fact his dog had betrayed him

"Spark was such a good boy, you will be glad to know that there was no sign of cancer in his eye, he seems to have vision in his eye but as you know it can get worse, but I wouldn't worry at the moment as it does not seem to be affecting him" the vet explained as he flipped his clipboard. 

Kyle was rubbing Sparks neck the dog had his tongue lolling out happily.

“So he's going to be alright?” Kyle asked Stan as they made there way out and back to the counter to pay the bill, Stan pulled out his card ready to pay.

"Oh, no need Mr. Marsh, your umm friend paid for it already" 

Stan whirled to look at Kyle who just shrugged.

“Dude...”

“It's fine” Kyle ran a hand through his hair

“Dude!” Stan hissed covering his face oh fuck no.

“Look, just let me do something nice okay..”

"You paid for my dogs' vet bills!" Stan's voice raised an octave ignoring the fact the woman was watching with interest behind them. 

"Look how about you pay for dinner tomorrow kay?" Kyle suggested as he turned to walk out of the vet's hand's in his pocket. 

Stan gapped as he watched Kyle leave before Spark pulled slightly beside him toy now in his mouth.

"Kyle.. ah, wait!" Stan called chasing after the man. The woman at the desk shook her head maybe she wasn't wrong after all they would be boyfriends soon.


	10. True Friends Have Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek can't help but feel overprotective of Butters... even if Kenny did have good intentions. Butters was his best friend, brother almost and you do not mess with Tweek Tweak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck... I'm so sorry I am late but after moving things got hectic... I also got sick so I am trying to recover. Also, I have writer's block so chapters will be very slow from now on until the block clears.

Tweek hummed along to the radio that Butters had turned on as they cleaned the store. Butters was full blown singing in the back as he cleaned the kitchen while Tweek was not much of a singer he was more intramural liked hearing Butters sing the blond had a soft voice that could send Tweek to sleep. 

There was a knock at the door he cast his eyes up only to see Kenny grinning at him through the glass.

Tweek scowled pointing at the pierced blond and waved his hand for him to move back away from the door. Kenny made a dramatic huffing motion before he stepped away from the doors and stood near the edge of the sidewalk. 

Tweek nodded as he went back to cleaning the filters on the coffee machines. 

"Butters?! Ack Kenny is here!" Tweek called to his friend. 

Butters came running out of the kitchen and practically threw himself over the counter as he saw Kenny waving both his hands happily at the blond on the other side of the glass. 

Tweek watched at the corner of his eye as Kenny blew Butters a kiss and Butters pretended to catch it giggling like a school girl holding his hands to his chest swaying slightly. Kenny was looking at Butters wide grin on his face blush on his cheeks. Tweek couldn't help but frown as Butters held up his fingers in a 'one-minute' gesture as he skipped back into the kitchen. 

Tweek hated Kenny... he couldn't help himself once Kenny entered Butters life the boy had perked up as he was hit by cupids arrow and had become completely love struck. Tweek wished he could go back in time and demand that Craig tattoo his friend. He was happy that Butters was happy but he had seen this before. Butters would get high on love and then crash and he would crash hard. 

Tweek didn't know if Butters would make it this time. Kenny had sworn to Tweek that he wasn't another Matthew, mark whatever his name was, he loved Butters genuinely loved Butters but Tweek wasn't sure the last one had said that too...

“Tweek I'm done! Need any help?” Butters sang as he skipped towards Tweek.

"Ngh, no you can go," he told him twitching 

"But what about the coffee bean sacks?.." Butters trailed off. 

“I'll ask Craig, now go before Kenny ack smudges my windows!” Tweek pushed his friend playfully. 

Butters giggled as he went to grab his coat and a small bag of treats Butters had made for Kenny the cookies were a cartoon version of Kenny with the orange parka and large white oval eyes. 

Tweek watched as Butters ran into Kenny's side and hugged the blond, Kenny put his arm around Butters shoulder as the two waved at him as they walked off Butters babbling away. Craig came in a few minutes later. 

“Butters gone?” Craig asked as he leaned on Tweek's counter 

“Ngh yea Kenny picked him up” Tweek spat Kenny's name and slammed the coffee machine shut hard. 

Craig blinked.

“Tweek...”

“Craig I don't want to hear it..”

“You can't keep this up Tweek”

“Watch me!” Tweek squeaked 

"Tweek, please... Butters is an adult you can't baby him, also Kenny isn't that bad" 

"Craig! You weren't there! You didn't have to drag him out of bed and wash him, you didn't have to go round every day to make sure he ate!" Tweek turned on his boyfriend 

“Tweek, honey..” Craig grabbed Tweek's hand gently.

"I was okay with him just fooling around with Kenny. But its not just that anymore!" Tweek bit his lips as his eyes watered 

"I don't want to lose him, Craig..." Tweek whispered lips wobbling. 

"Tweek, honey, babe. Butters has come a long way since then, plus Kenny may have been a bit of a loose cannon but he really does love Butters. He talks about him all the time and his sketchbook is full of sketches of him" Craig told Tweek his other hand rubbing the tears from Tweek's cheek 

“I saw him...” Tweek whispered 

“Who?” Craig asked confused

“Julian Butter's ex...”

"I thought he moved town.." 

“Ack same! But it was him! I know it was!” Tweek gripped Craig's hand 

"Tweek... We'll sort it okay... I'll let Kenny and Stan know" Craig told the blond 

“Why him?” Tweek scowled 

"Because me and Stan won't always be around, especially since Stan is chasing that redhead gangsta," Craig told him eyes softening. 

"I can't trust him, Craig..." 

"Look, I know I wasn't there for Butter as much as I should have been, I let you pick up the pieces alone, I don't want to both of you like that again," Craig told Tweek eyes boring into his as he ran his thumb over Tweek's hand. 

Tweek took a deep breath in counting to ten as he focused on Craig's thumb caressing his hand. 

…

“I'll pay you back!” Stan told Kyle for the hundredth time as he threw Sparks toy they had walked to the park to let Spark run around for a bit before Stan took him home.

“Stan, its nothing”

"It's nothing Kyle, I hardly know you and you pay my dogs bills!" 

Kyle smirked as he leaned down leaning close to Stan.

“Don't you want too?”

Stan gulped as he griped Spark's lead.

"Do... what?" Stan asked weakly as Kyle leaned into Stan's ear his lips ghosting on the shell of his ear causing Stan to shiver. 

“Get to know me better, maybe a lunch or dinner as I suggested earlier” Kyle smirked as he blew onto Stan's ear causing the black haired man to let a low groan instantly embarrassed Stan jumped back face ablaze. 

"You are cute" Kyle laughed as he threw the toy that Spark had brought back and placed at Kyles' feet. 

“Don't..” Stan mumbled pulling his hat down over his eyes.

Kyle leaned down and placed a kiss on Stan's cold nose ignoring the squeak that Stan let out and the blush on his own face. 

…

“Dude your kidding!” Kenny gapped as Stan leaned on his bed his hair wet and face still red from earlier.

"No Ken he paid for the bill and then he kissed my nose!" Stan told his blond friend frowning as he ran his hand over his nose... Kyle's lips were so soft. 

“Dude, you are in deep!”

“Kenny!”

"Haha, Bro, I'm kidding, but he is totally into you Stan in more ways than one" 

"Kenny... I'm no good with relationships.." 

“Stan please, you just need the right one! Plus Kyle's a real gentleman under all that tan and bad language” Kenny hummed

“And Spark likes him that's very important Stan! Dog's are very good judges of character!” Stan heard Butters shout 

“If Spark likes him he must be a sign. That dog has chased of what 5 different guys” Kenny hummed mostly to himself. 

“Kenny you are not helping!” Stan whined as he threw his face into his pillow.

"Just take thing's slow Stan, you can always back out if you feel uncomfortable," Kenny told Stan gently. 

"Okay... I guess" Stan mumbled he hadn't had any serious relationship for almost a year. 

"Just trust me okay? I'm like an angel! A matchmaker from heaven" Kenny sang happily 

"This "angel" needs to stop leaving charcoal everywhere! It's ground into the carpet! No more sweets for you!" Butters yelled at Kenny this caused Stan to snigger as Kenny began to beg for forgiveness. Stan said goodbye as he hung up not wanting to hear anymore as he looked over at Spark fast asleep on the floor. 

Kyle had walked Stan to his car both had been walking very close to each other hands brushing every now and then causing Stan's heart to flutter every time Kyle's hand made contact with his. Kyle even closed Stan's door and demanded Stan's snap chat name. 

“Dude, you can't just deprive me of your awesome dog” Kyle grinned as he leaned in the open window to pet the dog one last time before Stan left. 

Stan was worried he's got a dick pic from Kyle but the redhead posted nothing on his snap chat story but pictures of him with his friends and his brother mostly playing games and playing basketball. 

Stan had Spark on his timeline and of course his drawings because he was an original edgy goth. 

“Sweet drawing!” Kyle had replied to Stan's Story making Stan blush. He was falling fast and hard.


	11. Guitar, Disney sidekicks and Comics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is falling hard with every strum of a guitar string, Clyde tries to be romantic and Butters is up to no good!... (not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!

“Fuck he plays the guitar” Kyle swore as he leaned back into Token's sofa looking through Stan's snap chat for the hundredth time 

“Okay now you are verging on stalker” Token told him

"I'm not a stalker... I just think he's fucking good" Kyle defended 

Clyde leaned over as Kyle flipped through Stan's snap he was drinking his water only to spit it out when he saw a familiar blond in the background of Stan's snap. 

“Dude fucking gross!” Kyle spat annoyed as he wiped his arm on Clyde's jacket

“Seriously?” Token looked over at Clyde disappointed 

"Agh umm sorry guys thought of something funny" he laughed sheepishly as he put down the glass and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. That was definitely the blond from a few nights ago he wouldn't go forgetting her for a long time so she must work at the Tattoo Parlour. 

"I'll get a towel" Clyde grinned nervously as he stood up and walked up the steps of the basement and up to the kitchen it was starting to get dark. He quickly pulled out his phone and searched the tattoo parlor on Facebook, where he found there Coonstagram and sure enough a picture of the girl appeared. 

This is Bebe Stevens our Receptionist happy to help with questions and queries! The summery read below a smiling Bebe as she sat at the desk in the parlor her hair had blue tips at the bottom and her smile made Clyde's heart stop. 

Quickly he grabbed a towel and ran down the steps handing one to Kyle he cleaned up his mess. 

“Took you long enough!” Kyle snapped as he wiped his arm.

“Sorry couldn't remember where the towels were kept!” Clyde lied as he shrugged grinning the two boys didn't notice his unease. Good. 

…

Bebe hummed along to the radio as she typed up stock information for Red as the other woman was out on break and Bebe was the fastest typer in the store, which is why she could be trusted to actually get the work typed up. The bell above the door caused her to stop and look up seeing the postman with a box in his hands. 

“Bebe Stevens?” the man asked cautiously

"That's me, need me to sign it?" she asked the man nodded as she sighed the mail man's electronic pad thanking each other he left as Kenny and Craig came slinking around the corner. 

"Ohh what you got? A dildo?" Kenny joked as he took the box from Bebe and shook it didn't seem to make a noise. 

“If one of you guys have pranked me...” Bebe started crossing her arms  
“I've got better things to do” Craig rolled his eyes 

“Rude, but no babe not me this time” Kenny grinned as he gave Bebe the box back.

“What's going on?” Stan asked from his desk the boy never seemed to leave that desk like it was his second home.

“Bebe got a gift!”

“From who?” Stan asked 

“Dunno” Bebe shrugged as she pulled out a pen and stabbed the top... nothing came jumping out or went bang so it wasn't a prank.

“Maybe from a stalker or something” 

“Craig!” Bebe scowled as she was reminded of the guy she ditched from the restaurant suddenly feeling nervous she slowly slit the pen down the tape until it was open and she gently peeled the lid open only to relax then gasp in shock. She dived into the box and pulled out a small lizard plush.

“The fuck is that? Its creepy” Craig blinked at the plush as Bebe stared at the lizard her face turning pink as a grin spread across her face. 

"It's the lizard from that Disney movie, Rapunzel," Stan told them 

"Ohh yes, Pascal! I remember you drew that tattoo for the woman!" Kenny snapped his fingers in realization. 

“Why would he give you that tho?” Craig asked 

Bebe gulped as she pulled the plush closer to her chest.

“B-because he called me Rapunzel because of my hair...”

The whole shop went quiet before Kenny broke the silence.

“That's fucking adorable, be jelly boys Bebe's got a keeper”

“Hey!” both Stan and Craig snapped

“Don't hey me that's like the most romantic thing you can do”

“Kyle literally paid for my vet bill” Stan argued weakly 

"I have to, unfortunately, agree with Stan, anyone that cares for your pet is a keeper" Craig nodded slowly though with a slightly grim expression on his face. Stan just glared at the taller black haired man. 

“You two are odd!” Kenny exclaimed hands in the air dramatically. 

“Just because Butter's literally fed you sweets to make you gooey inside”

“His cakes are literally the thing of gods!” Kenny argued back pointing a finger at Craig.

Bebe rolled her eyes at the gay squad behind her as she sat down at her desk and placed Pascal on the empty spot by the phone. She then noticed a card in the box.

“Thought you could use your own Pascal as every Disney princess needs a trusty sidekick, also I saw your designs on Coonstagram I'll keep them in mind for next season” 

Bebe had to swallow her squeal as she held the card tight in her hands.

'Red's going to freak out!' Bebe thought as she had to rub her cheeks she was smiling so hard they were beginning to tingle. 

…

Butter's giggled as he sat on the sofa and kicked his pink socked feet in the air, the laptop shaking as he kicked.

"Oh, this is better than I thought!" Butters grinned as he refreshed the page on the laptop. 

"Oh hamburgers three more supporters!" Butters wanted to jump up and down but he didn't want to damage Kenny's already scratched laptop glancing at the time he squeaked he had five minutes to quickly set up! 

Butters leaped from the sofa with the laptop in hand and rushed over to the little dining table in the living room and placed the laptop gently onto the table making sure the website was open and refreshed the page just in case. 

“Ahh!” Butters squealed as he rubbed his cheeks that were hurting from smiling so hard.

Butters heard the distinct jingle of keys at the door. Butters yelped as he ran and threw himself on to the sofa grabbing a pillow to cover his grinning face and quickly turned the TV on luckily it was on a baking show so it wouldn't look suspicious.

“Buttercup I'm home!” Kenny called loudly opening the door with a slight bang. 

“H-hey Ken!” Butters called back trying not to giggle. 

"What ya doing?" Kenny asked as he kicked the door shut with his foot before kicking his shoes off. 

“Nothin..” Butters coughed 

“You okay?” Kenny asked slightly concerned.

“Yea! How was work?” Butters asked over the pillow his blue eyes watching Kenny as he walked into the room placing his bag on the floor. 

“Busy! Not that I am complaining but this one guy screamed like a banshee before I even went to pierce his ear, my head is still ringing” Kenny told him.

“Awe Ken? Do ya need anything for it?”

“Na, I'm fine....” Kenny began but Butters had jumped from the sofa a determined look now on his face.

“I'm going to make you some tea! That always helps me!” Butters declared 

“Buttercup...” Kenny sighed holding his hand up

"Oh Ken could you take a look at your laptop, It seems to be really slow when I was trying to look at my emails," Butters asked battering his eyelashes at Kenny knowing the taller blond couldn't resist. 

“Sure Butterball” Kenny sighed as Butters ran to the small kitchen to put the kettle on unable to hide his glee any longer he bit the laces on his hoodie keeping his ear strained for any sound in the living room. He heard the scraping on the dining chair and Kenny sit down. 

Butters grabbed two cups and began to make the tea as quietly as possible. 

“Butters...” a monotone voice called for him

Butters paused holding a spoon of sugar over a cup. That wasn't what Butters was expecting.

“Y-yea Ken?” he gulped as he dropped the spoon into the cup. 

“Get in hear”

Butters took a deep breath and walked back into the living room eyes landing on Kenny who was sat up straight in the chair hand hovering over the touchpad, he had definitely scrolled through the site. 

“What is it?” Butters asked feigning confusion 

“What is this?” Kenny asked as he turned his head slowly. 

“It's a website where you can submit comics and stuff” Butters explained as he began to fidget he couldn't read Kenny's mood and it was beginning to scare him.

“And you submitted my comic...”

"Well... yea I just wanted to show you that others would like it too..." Butters began to fold in on himself ready for the blond to start yelling. 

“When did you do this?”

“Oh.. I've been working on it for a few days...” Butters gulped as he began to sweat slightly

“You.. you did this for me?” Kenny asked his eyes softening as they looked at Butters.

"Well.. yea Ken your art is really good, and the comic you make is really fun to read! Everyone I've shown it to loves it as well... you always talked of posting it but you never did so I thought I'd help" Butters told the blond eyes darting everywhere around the room to not look at Kenny. 

Kenny stood up from the chair and slowly walked towards Butters noting the bubbly blond was now shaking slightly and pressing his knuckled together and biting his lip hard.   
Butters took a shaky breath in ready to apologize profusely only to let a startled yelp as he was grabbed by the waist and spun around. 

“Ack Kenny!” Butters spluttered as he was spun around quickly gripping onto Kenny's shoulders

“You, Leo are a fucking Angel!” Kenny laughed as he grinned up at the blond he was spinning. 

"Wh-at? I thought you were mad at me?" Butters blinked confusedly 

“Mad? Why would I be mad at you?” Kenny stopped spinning as he looked up at Leo confused

"But.. golly Ken I thought you were going to yell at me for posting your stuff all online without you knowing nd' all" Butters admitted gripping Kenny's shoulders tighter as his legs dangled pathetically in Kenny's hold. 

“Leo look at me” 

Butters gulped as he turned his head so his eyes were meeting Kenny's his heart began to beat harder at the loving look that Kenny was giving him. 

“Truth is Leo, I didn't have the balls to upload my work” Butters opened his mouth to protest but Kenny cut him off. 

“It's not like my job where I draw things that people want, it's not my own work like my comic you know something I wanted to be as a kid be a comic artist... But I'm a grown man now and was a little embarrassed by it drawing a childish comic like that” Kenny admitted 

Butters cocked his head to the side a small frown on his face. 

"Oh, Kenny I'm..." 

"Don't, Butters! Don't say anything!" Kenny whispered as he let Butters slip in his hold so he could kiss Butters slightly bitten lip softly. Butters let out a little squeak as Kenny deepened the kiss causing Butters toes to curl slightly. 

Suddenly the computer binged causing both boys to stop. Kenny turned Butters still in his arms breathless and blushing. 

“The fuck...” Kenny's mouth fell open as he looked at the site his comic was now in the top 100 most popular and he had reached 2668 followers. 

“It's been up about two weeks...” Butters admitted

“Two weeks.. you are fucking kidding”

"No ken! Look! people can even donate as well look" Butters exclaimed as he leaned over and pointed to the donation screen. Kenny blinked shifting Butters to hold him with one arm as he clicked on the donation link only for Kenny to almost choke at the three figures. 

“Oh wow...” Butters hummed as he wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck.

"Fucking telling me... better get to work..." Kenny blinked as he turned to look at Butters nuzzling the boy's neck causing Butters to giggle. 

“But someone needs a little scolding...” Kenny muttered into Butters neck

Butters went ridged in Kenny's hold.

“Bu.. ah! I...” Butters gasped as Kenny bit his neck gently. 

“For not asking permission first” Kenny whispered into Butters ears knowing the other blond knew he was joking but he got a different response,

“R-really? What if I do it again?” Butters asked cheeks red giving Kenny very heavy bedroom eyes. 

“I'll show you” Kenny growled as he gripped Butters harder and marched towards the bedroom making sure to slam the door closed. 

Luckily Butter's downstairs neighbor was a deaf woman the others well they knew better and had invested in earplugs beforehand.


	12. Do it for the vlog! and KFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan can't believe this... He has lost his friend to vlogging... and Kyle is breaking the rules!... sort of

Stan panted as he took a long drink from the water bottle beside him.

“How was that Buttercup?” Kenny asked Butters as the blond was stood behind a tripod 

“I think I got all the shots you wanted Kenny!” the blond replied 

“Why am I here again?” Stan asked for the umpteenth time.

“Cause it's for my new vlog”

“Kenny no... not you too”

“He's very popular!”

“What about the comic thing...” Stan asked confused 

“I'm doing that too!” 

“I can't believe you joined the vloggers. Conformist” Stan scoffed

“Tweek and Craig have one Stan” 

“That's full of guinea pigs, coffee making and Craig flipping people off”

“Yea and?” Kenny shrugged 

“Conformists” Stan scoffed as he plucked a few strings on his guitar. 

“I think it's really fun! I've even been in a video” Butters smiled 

Stan rolled his eyes as Kenny quickly ran towards Butters to review the footage. 

Stan pulled out his phone and opened Snap chat, he and Kyle had gone from sending a few pictured every few days to almost every day. He took a picture of Kenny next to Butters and captioned it 

[Save me I've been roped into blogging]

He sent it to Kyle – B and strummed on his guitar ignoring Kenny and Butters flirt with each other Kenny even pulling out his phone to record it. Stan knew it would also end up on Snap chat, Kenny loved to fill his snap story with all things Butters, and Stan thought he was the love-struck teen, his phone notification sound brought him back to earth Kyle had texted him.

'Damn not Kenny too. Fucking run bro!'

'Too late I think I've been used for his vlog'

'Dude no that's how it starts! My bro Jimmy was the same 1 vid turned into 5 and next thing I know he's skydiving for views!'

'You are kidding right?'  
'Nah my dude, scary thing is Jimmy is parallelized from the waist down'

'What kind of people do you hang around with?'

'Ones that aren't Kenny' Stan snorted looking up to see that Butters and Kenny were messing around on Kenny's laptop, they were using the garage at Butters apartment the two blonds had decked it out into an amateur studio ever since Kenny started vlogging a month ago. 

'Thought he was your bro too?' 

'He is, unfortunately, can't get rid of the muff cabbage'

'Muff cabbage?'

'Jersey thing' 

Stan shrugged to himself as he continued to text Kyle leaning over his guitar.

“And here we have a rare specimen, it's called goth children comes under the category of mom this is who I am it's not a phase ” 

Stan glanced up to see Kenny holding the camera down low pointed at Stan.

“Kenny...” Stan glared at the camera

“Oh shoot kids it's spotted us, you see goths tend to get very angry when they are brooding, in situations like this Coffee and cigarettes will pacify the beast” Butters was biting his knuckles trying not to laugh out loud other hand clenching his stomach

Stan lifted his foot in warning ready to kick. 

“Crikey it's going to strike!” Kenny exclaimed as he rolled out the way just as Stan's boot hit the spot where Kenny's head had been. Butters burst out laughing as Kenny grinned at the angry Stan before turning to Butters.

“And this folk's is the critically endangered but beautiful Butters”

“Ah, Ken stop” Butters giggled as Kenny army crawled on the floor towards Butters.

'Still, need saving?' 

Stan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat 

'Can you?' Stan text fingers shaking

'6 o'clock text me where you are'

Stan looked at the clock in the corner of his phone... he had about an hour to get a shower, feed spark and find something nice to wear. 

“Ohh lookie here! The rare goth has initiated courting” 

“KENNY!” Stan yelled as he grabbed his guitar case (after safely placing his guitar on the floor) he charged towards Kenny who sprinted out of the garage.

“Fellas no!” Butters cried as he scurried out of the garage and watched as Kenny danced around the very angry goth.

“Oh, no..” Butters frowned as Stan finally caught Kenny the smaller blond began to jog towards the two to save his future boyfriend from the dark wrath of Stan. 

…

“Oh my fucking god this is hilarious!” Kyle laughed loudly as Stan was hiding his face in his hands the ginger male had picked up Stan from outside his house in a very nice merceries Stan wasn't sure what model it was but he knew the make. His dad would be all over the car but he couldn't care.. what he did care about was the fucking Kenny had posted today's recordings on his vlog and Kyle had been watching them while waiting for Stan.

“I'm leaving,” Stan said as he turned in the seat.

“Dude! I'm sorry but you fucking stole the show” Kyle snorted as he locked the doors stopping Stan from escaping 

“Dude!” Stan yelled blushing as he tugged on the door handle but it wouldn't open

“Come on chill” Kyle smirked as he started the car and made sure to rev it loudly drowning out Stan's protests as he peeled out of the parking space.

“Fucking hell!” Stan screamed as he gripped the handle on the door.

Kyle laughed loudly as he pushed a button near the gear shift causing the top to come down making Stan sink lower in his seat and grip his Metallica beanie so it wouldn't fly off ignoring Kyle cackling in the seat beside him. 

Kyle finally slowed down once he got on the outskirts of town Stan slowly began to enjoy the scenery as there were less man-made structures and more nature Spark would have loved this maybe he could bring him next time. 

'NEXT TIME!' Stan thought as he had to suppress an embarrassing high pitch squeal that wanted to escape. 

“Dude, you like KFC?”

“What?”

“KFC? You know the chicken place?” Kyle frowned looking at Stan as if he was deranged. 

“Oh, yea...”

“Look I can take you somewhere else? Like..” 

Stan could hear his wallet screaming in pain as Kyle started to list off very expensive restaurants. 

“No, no dude! KFC is cool! But aren't you Jewish can you like eat it?” Stan asked concerned.

Kyle felt his jaw almost dropped at the response, the male was more concerned about his religion none of the others had even cared only if he would get them anything for Christmas. 

“Dude.. as long as no one knows I didn't break my kosher” Kyle winked causing the goth to blush. 

Kyle ended up ordering about two family sized buckets with extra gravy and then drove to a secluded spot on the outskirts of town surrounded by trees and grass, Stan found it relaxing as the two sat on the boot of the car to eat. 

“Shits fucking good man” Kyle moaned as he ate a chicken leg.

“Don't eat it much?” Stan asked dipping his own leg in a pot of gravy. 

“My mah is like a hound when it comes to food that's not kosher, I could have like three showers and she still smells it on me, crazy woman” Kyle rolled his eyes as he threw the bone back in the box.

“You won't get in trouble will you?” 

“Nah she and dad went to a resort for the night and I BET she is breaking kosher as we speak” Kyle scoffed as he leaned on one arm his eyes roaming over Stan. 

“So.. your family all from Jersey?” Stan asked desperately trying to get the redhead talking and not eyes roaming all over him.

“Just my ma, she met my dad at a club when he was over for a study thing, love at first sight apparently. More like my ma got her manicured claws into him” Kyle joked snorting as he leaned back onto the car but he carried on the conversation.

“We moved to hear cause ma wanted to escape the Jersey lifestyle didn't want it corrupting me, a bit too late ma can't take Jersey outta the person ya know” 

Stan nodded slowly as he found his eyes traveling over Kyles freckled shoulder. 

“So what's your story?”

Stan blinked.

“Come on dude” Kyle smirked bumping Stan's shoulder affectionately. 

“Oh uh... I lived in a little town called South Park in Colorado”

“No way man! We lived there for some time too! Ma found it too redneck tho..”

“Dude seriously! Don't remember you tho! Anyway finished school dropped out of veterinary school went into art instead then Red hired me after I graduated for training and... that's it”

“Veterinary? Dude really that's like hardcore! Why'd ya quit?” Kyle asked confused

“Ahh.. well I wasn't... It wasn't right for me you know” Stan mumbled not looking at Kyle as the black-haired man rubbed his neck.

Kyle frowned he could tell that Stan was hiding something... maybe something more was going on behind the memory.

“Still, Tattooing is still hardcore! Like I can't even draw a stick figure yet you do all these Ravens nd shit!” Kyle replied Stan blushed at the compliment.

“I'm sure you can't be that bad” 

Kyle laughed “Cutie being all nice to me, I can't draw for shit man don't worry bout defending my honor or shit” 

Stan let out a snort.

The two ended up falling into idle conversation talking mostly about what they did as kids, TV shows, politics, and spark.

“So you play guitar, draw, tattoo and you used to ride a motorbike! Aren't you every teenage girl's heartthrob” Kyle laughed the two men had gone from sitting on Kyle's car to lying on it inches apart from each other. 

“Don't stereotypy man, Typical Jersey guy, tanned, foul-mouthed and always wearing your wife beater's and baggy pants” Stan joked back elbowing Kyle the redhead raised an eyebrow and elbowed him back.

“Man... I can't remember the last time I did this”

Stan turned confused 

“Ya know just took a drive and just relaxed... nature and shit”

Stan snorted “I can't see you as the nature type”

“Dude I used to camp outside all the time as a kid... mostly getting high and drinking tho”

“Don't most kids, I mean I got drunk a few times camping?” Stan smirked 

“Dude we should arrange something, camp out and shit! And you gotta bring Spark”

“I swear you only want me for my dog...”

“Fuck caught me, dude! Was hoping to get a free tattoo” 

Stan rolled his eyes as he felt Kyle's hand twitch next to his causing his hand to tingle and his cheeks to flush slightly. The two lay in silence watching the clouds go by as birds flew overhead their fingers just brushing against each other. Both men had never felt this comfortable around an almost complete stranger before and it was scary but thrilling for the two of them.


	13. Games and Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bebe and Clyde have been getting along, and Bebe learns something new about the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me!

Bebe giggled as she rolled on her bed her cat Tinkers watched her owner unimpressed from the large cat tower/bed combo. 

“No way you know Kyle!” Bebe gasped through her head set. She was currently playing Call of Duty online but she was currently talking to Clyde, the two had kicked it off since Bebe send him her gamer tag the next day and challenged him to a match on Overwatch which she swept the floor with him and his friends apparently. 

“Yea, we grew up together as kids, he moved into the neighborhood when he was like fifteen and we kicked it off as we both liked basketball”

“And you know Token black! Doesn't his family own like restaurants and stores?” 

“Yea! Kyle's dad is also Token's family and business lawyer”

“Die ass hole! Sorry, wait! what! Lawyer you can't mean Broflovski! As in Gerald Broflovski!! ” Bebe gasped and yelled as she let her controller drop making her character die.

“Shit wasn't supposed to tell you that..”

“Clyde! Are you joking right? Kyle can't be a Broflovski!”

“S'wats on his driver's license” Clyde replied sheepishly. 

“Oh my god... first I meet a millionaire fashion designer and now this... does Stan know?”

“No! Kyle doesn't want him to know his last name not saying like Stan is a gold digger or nothing, But don't blame him a lot of people kinda only care about last names hear... and what comes with it Kyles been messed around before...” Clyde spoke slowly his voice becoming hollow as if he himself knew.

It made Bebe's heart clench she knew exactly what he meant if anything her mother had taught her it was that last names are everything. 

“Well... I like Clyde what comes with that?” Bebe asked her face turning red as she looked over to Pascal who was sat on her pillow ignoring the screen in front of her.

Bebe was worried that she said the wrong thing as the line was silent for a long while.

“Clyde is an awesome dude who likes basketball, watching children's movies in his PJs and totally kicking this girl called Bebe's ass at games” Clyde replied voice a little shaky Bebe had to hold back from making a squeaking noise she knew he was a blushing mess on the other end of the line. 

“Oh, you think you can take me on?”

“I was close last time you know it!”

“Psh yea whatever Clyde or should I call you Gamerbro75”

“I was drunk when I made that name Shoequeen23”

“Yea yea, we both know you are the shoe queen here” Bebe scoffed as she switched over games to Overwatch.

“Too right you are just jelly I can run in heels!”

“Bitch I can volt over fences in stiletto's!” 

“Your serious right?! What's the story behind that one?”

“Oh, gods.. well I was out with my girls Red, Heidi, and Annie and let's just say we got into a bar brawl...”

Clyde learned something new about Bebe.. well a few things. 

1\. She was a fierce woman   
2\. Never insult her shoe collection  
3\. Never get into a bar fight with her  
4\. She can easily parkour in heels  
5\. He was smitten for the blond bombshell

“You loose again!” Bebe sang they had played well into the morning four o'clock to be exact luckily she didn't have work that morning.

“Damn it you cheat!”

“You just suck!” Bebe giggled yawning 

“You should head to bed Bebe”

“Hm so should you hypocrite” she giggled 

“I know... so since I lost where would you like to go?”

“Hm?”

“You know... like out”

“Are you asking me on a date that's not a gaming date, like outside in the real world?” Bebe asked as she began to turn off her consul her controller was almost dead anyway she had burnt through all three. 

“Yea...”

“I would like to see where you work”

“Really? Like my office?”

“Yea I wanna see where you make those shoes!” Bebe giggled okay she really needed to go to sleep.

“Okay... that's cool I can do that! See you later!”

Bebe yawned as she crawled into bed not bothering to change into her PJs as she pulls her headset off letting it clatter to the floor as she grabbed Pascal and fell asleep cuddling him, knowing her cat would be awake in the next two hours demanding to be fed. 

…

“Mr.Clyde I must insist you go to bed,” Esme told the young man as the brunette was almost asleep in his chair. 

“Hm ah shit yea” Clyde swore tiredly 

“Were you talking with that Bebe girl?” Esme asked as she began to clean up the wrapping paper of junk food from around Clyde. 

“Who told you!” Clyde demanded 

“Mr. Black did” Esme replied humming 

'Ass hole last time I tell him ANYTHING!” Clyde growled as he put his headset and controller on the table annoyed. 

“I'm glad you have found a nice girl Mr.Clyde, you seem a lot happier now” Esme replied softly

“Me too.. Esme, she is different from anyone else you know!”

“Oh I do Mr.Clyde it was the same with me when I met my husband, Vince” 

“I don't want to mess anything up again...” Clyde began quiet causing Esme to drop what she was doing and walk over to the man and hug him gently. 

Clyde may come off as a dunce, crybaby, impulsive, childish and many other negatives but Esme knew better Clyde was hard working he ran his mother's company worked from the ground up after she died as his father was in too much of a mess to deal with anything involving his wife. 

He was forced to grow up fast and it broke Esme's heart when she could see that underneath Clyde was worn out, stressed and lonely.. very lonely despite having family and friends around she was hoping that the Bebe girl maybe the one to change that. 

“She's coming later... I'm going to show her my office” Clyde told Esme pulling away from the woman a tired smile on his face.

“LATER! Mr.Clyde why did you not tell me sooner! To bed with you! I have so much to do when I wake up” The woman began to ramble as she pushed Clyde to the stairs 

“Esme..”

“Bed now Mr.Clyde!” the woman demanded a smile on her face as she watched the young man walk up the stairs and to his room. 

“Miss. Bebe doesn't hurt his heart... Or I will stuff you it like next years turkey” the woman mumbled as she began to clean the mess Clyde left before she went to bed. 

Bebe shivered in her sleep pulling the covers further over her.


	14. Tweek's Freak's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek sees someone who he would rather never have seen ever again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me I got wrapped up in life

Tweek twitched as he replaced the syrup bottles making sure that they were all in alphabetical order as Heidi thought it was funny to occasionally switch the flavors often spelling out crude words which Tweek retorted by drawing a latte art dick in her coffee to which she would reply. 

“Both know you like dick more!” 

Ever since she had been seeing this new guy she was slowly coming out of her shell a lot more. It was worrying Tweek... he'd have to step up his game!

“Tweek... in coming ass hole” said girl whispered behind him causing the blond to almost dropping the vanilla syrup. 

Tweek turned and was glad he had put the syrup bottle down and otherwise he would have thrown it at the 'ass hole' that walked in.

“Julian...” Tweek muttered darkly as he crossed his arms.

“Hey Tweak..” the dark brown haired male looked like he had just rolled out of bed his hair was now reaching his neck and he had grown a tatty beard his clothes were baggy and slightly dirty, He looked like shit and Tweak had to hold back a laugh. 

“What do you want” Tweek demanded 

“Look.. I know you don't like me but I'm looking for Leo...”

“Well ngh you can stop right now” Tweek snapped slamming his hands on the counter causing the whole shop to go silent.

“Tweak plea..”

“No! You think you can walk back in here after what you did to him! You fucked my best friend over now you fucking leave before I fuck you up!” Tweek yelled as he brandished an empty cup at the man before him.

“Whoa okay okay..” Julian slowly backed out and dashed away.

Tweek was breathing deeply as his hand that was holding the cup began to shake wildly luckily Butter's was on a delivery for a cake he had made for one of his friend Pip and Damien's wedding? Yea sounded right...

“Tweak release,” Heidi said gently as she tried to yank the cup from Tweek's grasp.

The blond looked at his co-worker as he slowly loosened his grip. Only for reality to hit him causing him to scream and run into the back and into his little office space slamming the doors shut. Heidi sighed as she turned to see a tentative customer waiting at the till.

“Hello, what can I get for you today?”

…  
Craig muttered to himself as he was currently trying to clean up his workstation he had just finished a two-hour job he now HATED koi fish they can all go to hell! His phone rang in his back pocket playing the sailor moon theme song. Quickly putting down his tools he answered the phone Tweek never phoned him during work so it must be important. 

“Hey Hone..”

“CRAIG, HE CAME BACK!”

Craig flinched as he held the phone at arm's length. 

“Tweek?..”

“He just ack walked in hear like he never left”

“Sugar?..”

“He had the gall to ask for ngh Butters! As if nothing happened!”

“Muffin..”

“Craig! He ngh WHAT DO I DO!” 

“Honey!” Craig snapped causing Tweek to stop mid-scream

“Good now please calmly tell me what happened, and remember to breath like the therapist showed you,” Craig asked calmly as Tweek began to take in deep breaths before the blond was able to tell his boyfriend what had happened. 

…

Kenny had just finished up with a young girl who just had her ears pierced.

“Ha, now I can show Bethany I got mine done first! And didn't cry! Right, mom!!”

“You were very brave dear” the mother exclaimed as she grabbed the care package from Kenny thanking the blond as she left with her giddy daughter. 

“McCormick” 

Kenny turned the grin that was on his face fell when he saw the look in Craig's eye it was nothing but pure anger. He had only seen this once before.

“Is Tweek okay?” Kenny asked worriedly.

“No... It's Butters..”

Kenny felt his heart drop into his stomach. 

“It's his ex... he's back”

Kenny felt his blood grow from cold to hot as he gripped the desk chair causing it to creak slightly.

“What...” Kenny's voice was cold and uncaring. 

…

Butters hummed as he worked he had gotten back from dropping off the cake for his friend and even got to have a photo with the happy couple and a little gift it was an origami black and white swan as Pip was obsessed with swans. He hadn't seen Tweek since he came back, Heidi said Tweek had a headache and went to lie down in his office so Butters was making Tweek some tea and some cake as it always helps him when he has a headache. 

“Are you sure it's okay for me to be here Butters?” a quiet voice spoke 

“Karen I arranged this with Tweek months ago, as long as you do not break anything or set anything on fire you should be okay” Butters reassured the girl who was sat on a stool kicking her legs slightly. 

“I'm not my brother” Karen huffed puffing her cheeks as she messed with a small pipette Butters had filled with icing drawing patterns that Butters had shown her earlier. 

Butters laughed and smiled as he went back to baking he hoped Kenny would like his little surprise, it had taken a lot of convincing from Butters and even Kevin for them to allow Karen to travel from home and visit Kenny for a few days. Butters had spent weeks making sure that everything would go smoothly for the visit. 

“Are we meeting Kenny at the store?” Karen asked the blond as she drew a flower pattern. 

“No we are going to meet him at the apartment, I have a special meal planned for the two of you” Butters admitted as he put the last of the bread in the oven for the day, he also cut a slice of cake and poured the tea for Tweek. 

“I'll be right back,” Butters told the girl ruffling her hair as he quickly made his way towards Tweek's little office. 

“Tweek?” Butters called knocking.

“Ack!” Butters winced as he heard something fall and Tweek possibly stumble. 

“Are you okay? Heidi said you had a headache? I brought some cake and tea” Butters spoke softly.

“Ngh I'm okay just hang on” Tweek replied 

Butters frowned as the door was opened after a few moments of shuffling Tweek opened the door he looked pale and he had been pulling at his hair. 

“Thanks, man” Tweek replied as he took the plate and the cup from Butters, he wasn't much of a tea drinker.. at all but you couldn't ignore a gesture from Butters. 

“Hows ngh the kid?” Tweek asked twitching 

“Karen's good she looks a little pale but a good warm meal will make her feel better” Butters smiled as he swayed slightly.

“Good man ah! You really do like him don't you...” Tweek muttered as he looked down at the cake it was Butters famous chocolate cherry cake. 

Butters blushed as he placed his hands on his cheek a warm smiled spreading across his face. 

“I do Tweek... I feel whole again, I think I actually love him Tweek, he makes me feel safe and warm something I didn't think I could feel that way again... oh golly I'm getting all flustered” 

Tweek looked at his longtime friend a pang of guilt along with happiness for his friend he just wanted Butters to be happy and as much as he dislikes Kenny he seemed to be the best for Butters.

“Ngh! I'll be out soon to help with clean up tonight” Tweek told the other blond 

“Awe Tweek if you are feeling ill maybe just call Craig to pick you up?” Butters suggested

“Nah man it's cool!” Tweek replied no way was he leaving Butters alone especially not today he hoped Craig would get back to him soon. 

…

Butters had made sure that he got the cleaning done as quickly as he could that day as he wanted to quickly pop to the store and get some preparations for dinner tonight Tweek had come out of the office a few hours ago because he could never trust Heidi to clean the coffee machines to his liking. 

Even Karen was helping out cleaning up the tables and helping Butters carry out the bins, Tweek had to admire the girl had a spark and was clearly a hard worker.

Unfortunately for Tweek, he ended up getting so caught up in making sure that Butters was in his sight at all times he didn't notice the shadow outside the corner of the store. 

…

Butters grinned he had finally finished up the cleaning in the bakery and had even managed to sort out tomorrows stock he was looking forward to taking Karen back home and getting dinner started he was going to make Kenny's favorite ramen noodle dish that Kenny had had in Japan when he was younger when he won a Japanese Princess award and Butters wanted to get it right!

“Karen you got everything?” he asked the girl as he put on his coat. Karen nodded holding up her beaten rucksack the crudely sewn on patches falling hanging off by threads. Butters would have to fix that. 

“Bye Tweek!” Butters called as the two left outside the back door just as Tweek came crashing in panting he had been distracted by counting the cash damn him for sending Heidi home early!.

“Fuck!”


	15. Butters Back Bone and Savour in Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters didn't need this, he would not bend, he would not break especially since he has to protect Karen... his Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration his me like a train, sorry for being inactive, I have been working and my mental health took a little decline but now I am going to get back into writing again.

Butters laughed at one of the stories that Karen was telling him about the silly things her brother used to do when they were younger.

“I didn't know you could make Japanese food,” Karen said looking into the plastic bag she was holding. Seeing all the kinds of seafood and different types of vegetables she didn't even know existed!

“It's not that hard... I just can't roll the sushi very well and the seaweed gets stuck everywhere” Butters admitted to her a little embarrassed.

“Yuck!” Karen stuck her tongue out as she held the paper bag closer making sure she kept up with Butters pace feeling safer the closer she was to him. Her father had told her all the horrible things that could happen to a young girl in the city.

“Leo!”

Butters stopped walking his whole body becoming ridged as he turned his head slowly Karen also looked around confused Leo hardly ever used his real name nor did man people know it. As they both saw a figure speed walking towards them Karen looked from Butters to the figure and frowned Butters looked like he was going to be sick.

“Butters...” Karen tugged on Butters sleeve with her free hand.

“Keep walking Karen,” Butters told the girl pushing her forwards a little causing the girl to stumble slightly.

“Leo wait please?!”

“Is he calling you?” Karen asked confused her heart picking up speed as she began to panic.

“Ignore him” Butters replied coldly causing Karen to snap her mouth closed and walk faster head down to the ground to avoid looking at the angry man behind them.

“Leopold! Please wait, I just want to talk!”

“Go away Julian!” Butters snapped back at the person now only an arms length away.

“It won't take a second...”

“No Julian! Go away!” Butters yelled back as he and Karen were now jogging Butters could see his apartment building. The ten-minute walk from the store to home never felt so long.

“Hey who's the girl?”

“None of your business! Seriously Julian go away!” Butters growled his temper now flaring, 

'Not Karen leave her out of this!' Butters thought

“Is she your kid or something? Did you adopt? Hey, answer me!”

“Karen take the key,” Butters told the girl sternly as he shoved his apartment key into her hand.

“Butter's I'm scared...” Karen whispered the paper bag she was now gripping now ripping slightly in her grip.

“It's fine I'll protect you,” Butters told the girl petting her head softly.

“I'm trying to be civil Leo the least you could do is hear me out!” Julian was getting even louder his face now red with frustration. 

Butters grit his teeth as the two darted through the gates to the apartments and towards the door where he turned on the person behind him making sure to cover Karen behind him dropping the bag at his feet. Julian stopped inches from Butters craning his neck to look at the girl.

“Karen get in” Butters ordered the girl squeaking she fumbled with the keys trying to find the one for the main door.

“You've been drinking Julian, I can smell it, go home!” Butters told the man in front of him pulling away from a little at the strong smell on the man's breath.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing you know...” Julian stared down at Butters eyes unfocused.

“You didn't seem to care when you walked out” Butters snapped the anger boiling with in him as Julian kept trying to look at Karen. Butters heard the door click open behind him.

“Leo.. things changed, I fucked up okay and I wanted to apologize...”

“Okay, I've heard you out now go away” Butters turned just as Karen scampered into the lobby holding the bags close to her shaking body.

“Leo.. lets talk” Julian spoke softly putting his hand on Butters shoulder rubbing it softly.

Butters wanted to cry he was so ANGRY, Julian looked so tired and ragged and tired he wasn't the same man. Yet Butters still felt warmth seep through the touch but it wasn't the same... not like Kenny's touches.

“Julian... no I.. I found someone else” Butters shrugged of Julian's hand

“What...” Julian looked shocked his face falling and twisting into anger.

“Go before we both get hurt again” Butters turned and could see Karen hiding behind a pillar in the back of the lobby her phone in her hand. Oh jeez he hoped she hadn't told Kenny...

“It's him isn't it...”

Butters turned only to see Julian's angry form towering over him

“Its that guy from the tattoo place isn't it... you were eyeing him up even when we were going out...”

“Excuse me you cheated on me, mister!” Butters retorted

“Bet you went running to him as soon as I left like the pathetic slut you are... Hear that kid! Cute little Leo is just a cock slut only after your brother's cock, yea I know who you are. You both have that same crooked smile and dirty eyes”

Butters felt a tear escape his eyes he didn't know if it was anger or embarrassment now he balled his fist and before he knew it his knuckled made contact with Julian's face the sound of skin on skin satisfied Butters along with Julian's cry of pain.

“I am not your plaything anymore Julian now kindly Fuck off!” Butters yelled ignoring the fact that he would be waking up the occupants of the flats. Maybe then he could get some help.

“You little!” Butters flinched as Julian turned on him blood dripping from a cut on his lip good thing Butters had put his Hello Kitty ring Pip had given him today, he hoped it wasn't now broken through as now Julian's wild angry eyes focused on Butters.

“Oi fuck face!”

Julian turned only to see a towering furious blond panting fists clenched teeth bared glowering down at Julian who blinked up at the blond.

“This him?” A monotone voice said behind Kenny as an even taller man leaner than Kenny cracked his knuckles it was Craig!.

“Yea looks like the jacked up hobo Tweek mentioned” Kenny snorted

“So this is the ass hole ex?” Stan asked walking from behind his taller friends as he glared eye level with Julian cigarette in his mouth he even blew some in Julian's face causing the brunette to cough

Butters blinked tears still falling down his face. All three of Kenny's co-workers were there along with Tweek who he could make out in Craig's car only Tweek had the driving skills to get here quick enough.

“Butters babe.. please get inside with Karen okay,” Kenny said to Butters his cold tone instantly changing into the sweet cheerful tone that made Butters heart flutter.

“O-okay” Butters grabbed the bags he and Karen had dropped and quickly made his way through the door that Karen had now unlocked. The girl was looking at her brother with tears in her eyes both relieved and scared.

Butters shut the door just as he heard Tweek scream to “Get him, babe!”

“H-hey Karen, you okay?” Butters asked shakily kneeling down and hugging the girl in the middle of the lobby.

“That was really scary... I thought he was going to kill you” Karen suddenly began to cry.

“I'm so sorry Karen... so sorry” Butters mumbled as he held Karen close as the two made their way to Butters apartment no longer had the inclination to cook. Butters grabbed a blanket and wrapped him and Karen into it and snuggled on the sofa with the TV on loud.

…

Kenny walked up the stairs running his hand over his jaw Julian had managed to get a hit before the others had jumped on him, Tweek even joined in the fray when Julian had tried to kick Craig the wild blond had jumped on Julian's back and with some sort of barbarian-like strength knocked him over and started to beat him down screaming profanities along with..

“Don't touch my Craig!”

Stan had to pull Tweek of as Julian began to cry like a baby begging to be let go and for it to stop. The guy had run off tail between his legs and wet stain on his pants. Kenny had no remorse for what he did only that he wasn't quick enough. He opened the door with his set of keys and walked in only to see Butters and Karen curled up on the sofa under a blanket.

“Kenny!” Karen called as she leapt from the blanket cocoon and ran towards Kenny and ran into his open arms.

“Heya trouble!” Kenny laughed as he spun around causing Karen to laugh and shouted at him to stop.

Butters smiled at the scene he wished things had gone to plan... he also hoped Julian would now get the message and not bother returning. Slowly Butters got up from the sofa blanket around his shoulders.

“Surprise...” Butters cheered weakly waving his arms pathetically.

Both Kenny and Karen laughed as the two McCormick's walked over to cuddle Butters both holding him tightly.

“Thank you... I'm so sorry...” Butters whispered as he nuzzled into Kenny's neck as Kenny ran a hand through Butters hair.

“No, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you... and thank you for protecting Karen.,” Kenny whispered back.

The cuddle was interrupted by Karen's stomach grumbling loudly causing Kenny and Butters to burst out laughing.

“Lets order food... lots of food!” Kenny cheered loudly causing Karen to cheer as well

Butters smiled softly at the two the warm feeling making him feel more relaxed.

“Chinese!”

“Indian!”

“No wait....PIZZA!” they both yelled in tune

Butters shook his head as he shuffled over to the two siblings as they pushed and shoved each other as they fought over the space in front of Kenny's laptop. Yes... this was what he had always wanted a family like this one.


	16. When your friends are all assholes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Kyle and Stan love their friends, but why are they all assholes plus Kyle just wants to do his bit for charity and talk to his Goth Cutie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for you guys!

“So you just like lay on your car and watched the clouds... Kyle that's gay! Not to mention girly!” Clyde scoffed turning to his friend as the make up artist pulled the brush away so not to make a mess.

“Fuck you Clyde, what about you sneaking around the tattoo parlor and don't lie I fucking saw you” Kyle retorted as he sat at his own makeup station watching the hair stylist work with his hair.

It had been a month since they had had their 'date' Kyle likes to think it went well he was going to take things slow they text more, even called and face timed, Kyle almost lost his shit when he saw Stan’s bruised eye, sure he was fucking proud and a little turned on at the thought of Stan beating the shit outa Butters ex, he may not know much about Butters but from Kenny’s snapchats and shit the boy was a literal fucking cherub! Maybe he should do some digging into this… Julian. 

Kyle wishes he could have taken a screenshot of Stan during last night’s facetime when he was half asleep, messy hair leftover makeup on his eyes and a large shirt hanging off his frame. He looked so fucking cute it made Kyle feel like the time he ate a whole chocolate cake for a dare and almost went into a diabetic shock... Also, Kyle felt a little smug when Spark would jump all over Stan trying to get to the phone when the dog heard Kyles voice it was fucking cute.

“N-nothing man!” Clyde spluttered turning away

“It's the blond girl” Token replied lazily from the beaten sofa in the make up room. He was only here to make sure that Clyde and Kyle didn't ruin the charity event by brawling on the catwalk.

“Bebe seriously! That's the girl you have been playing Overwatch with for the past few weeks!” Kyle laughed he knew it!

“Yea and she kicked your ass” Clyde retorted as the make up artist were about to give up.. he would not sit still.

Kyle was about to throw the hairspray can at Clyde but Nicole walked in looking apprehensive.

“Hey, Nic!” Clyde grinned as the black haired girl walked towards them.

“You okay Sweet pea?” Token asked the girl getting up from the sofa and practically running over to her like he had a sixth scene and could her distress. 

“Yea just nervous... I don't know why you let me arrange all this Token, I have no experience and this is my first time working something this big and I don't want to embarrassed you and...” Nicole didn't even get to finish before Token swooped down to give her a long deep kiss causing Kyle and Clyde to look away finally Clyde sat still long enough for the makeup artist to finish.

“You'll do great” Token replied huskily as he pulled away from a flustered but more relaxed Nicole.

“Yea Nic, plus who doesn't love kids!” Clyde grinned as he turned to look at Nicole.

“As long as it's not Ike” Kyle replied as he waved the hair stylist away getting annoyed with her tugging at his bun.

“Look these kids don't get much Nicole, they are stuck in the hospital most of the time if not for the rest of there lives, a little makeover for them and new clothes will make there day” Token replied as he placed his hands on the side of Nicole's face.

Nicole nodded as she tried to hold back the tears. She had the best boyfriend and friends.

“I'm sorry” she sniffled

“Awe don't cry Nic! The kids will cry too!”

“More like you Clyde” Kyle snapped

“Hey!”

“Right! Let's get things going!” Token announced causing everyone to spring into action.

…

“Stan... STAN!”

“You didn't tell me about your date!” Bebe huffed as she walked into the break room, they had shut the shop for lunch as it had been a slow day that and Red wanted to see Kevin for her lunch and again doesn't trust her co-workers to run the place alone.

“It wasn't a date!”

“Dunno man, KFC, and cuddles under the sunset sky... sounds like a date to me” Kenny sang from the back making a cup of noodles for himself.

“Gay” Craig droned as he had his nose buried in a sci-fi magazine.

“Shush you! Did you really cuddle?” Bebe asked grinning.

“No nothing happened!.. we just.. went out” Stan mumbled

“Sweet baby Jesus! You haven't even held hands or anything?”

“No...”

“Pussy”

“Fuck up Craig! I'm not! I just don't want to rush into things...”

“Six-year-olds have done more...” Craig added

“Craig I fucking swear...”

“Just kiss him will you Stan, the tension between you two is choking us all!” Kenny added

Stan groaned loudly as he threw himself back into the sofa behind him crossing his arms over his chest pouting.

“Look, Stan, you clearly like him and he likes you, maybe just take a little baby step?” Bebe suggested pushing his shoulder gently.

“Look I don't know if Kyle wants something serious yet... but I don't want to be just a fling...”

“Dude I know Kyle the best, If you were just a fling Kyle would have already bedded you, Stan he is like fucking love struck” Kenny finally spoke up slurping his noodles.

Stan ran his hands over his face lucky he didn't bother with makeup today so he wouldn't have to worry about smudging it and since the bruise was not even noticeable enough for him to need to cover it anymore. He didn't even know what he felt for the redhead he liked him... more than liked him if his dreams had anything to say about it...

“Just talk to him Marsh before one of us does,” Craig told him glaring at him.

Stan threw a pillow at him as he stood up and walked out of the break room and pulled his phone out. Along with a packet of cigarettes fuck his 'friends' he was an adult! He could make up his own mind!!. 

He pulled out his phone and opened his texts between himself and Kyle. They had definitely become more intimate between each other since there date... as fucking silly as Stan wants to admit the date had been perfect even if there was no skin on skin contact Stan had never felt so comfortable with someone before not since Wendy...

Stan looked down at his phone the last text between him and Kyle read.

[Sleep well, Raven]

Stan held back a groan he wished he never told Kyle about his “Goth Band Name” during college. Taking a deep breath of his 'cancer stick' as Tweek would say as he texts, Kyle.

…

Kyle groaned as he rubbed his neck. “Man those kids are strong for being sick and all”

“Did you see there catwalk tho! Man not even I can walk in those heels” Clyde declared

“Dude that's not something to be proud of...” Kyle deadpanned

“Heel's make you fierce Kyle! Plus the drag community love my shoes gotta show support man” Clyde replied shrugging.

“I think its sweet” Nicole agreed next to Token as he had his arm wrapped around Nicole's waste.

The four of them had left the studio and were now at one of Token's restaurant chains in a quiet VIP area.

“The kids loved it, Nicole! They all loved their new clothes, Kyle make sure to thank your mother” Token added as he scrolled through his phone.

“You thank her!” Kyle rolled his eyes he wasn't his mother's secretary he just sometimes models the stuff his mother designed his phone vibrated in his pocket pulling it out he found a grin spread across his face.

“Ohh his boy toy text!” Clyde joked as the drinks came to there table.

“Oh is it the goth boy? Token told me about?”

Kyle shot them a glare which they ignored as he opened the message only for his face to fall.

[Raven – Kyle What am I to you? Am I just a fling?]

The world around Kyle came crashing down around him and someone turned on mute as his eyes were glued onto the text. What does this mean... had he fucked up.. he thought he went slowly tried not to be too forwards but to imply he really liked Stan... did he slip up and say something to make the black haired goth step back... fuck!

“Ky... Kyle... Kyle!”

The redhead looked up to see the concerned looks from his friends Clyde still had his hands on Kyle's shoulder having had to shake him hard.

“What's wrong Kyle?” Nicole asked frowning

“I.. dunno.. just” Kyle looked at her then to his phone.

“Can I see?” Nicole asked gently.

Kyle nodded as she took the phone and read the message only for a smile to spread across her face.

“Oh Kyle, I thought someone had died, don't worry just tell him how you feel” Nicole smiled placing his phone back into his hand.

“What's happened?” Clyde asked Nicole.

“Secret” the girl giggled.

“Sweet pea...”

“Nope! don't sweet pea me” Nicole sipped her drink as she gave Kyle a wink.

…

Stan could feel himself become jittery he hadn't felt like this since he was a child. It had only been a few minutes maybe Kyle was busy or out with his friends he did that a lot... had he made the message too cryptic maybe he should have been a little less straight forward and more casual 'hey I like you do you like me?' 'wanna be my boyfriend...' no that sounds fucking stupid. The ping from his phone caused him to drop his cigarette from his mouth cursing at being scared of a text he lifted his leg to stomp out the cigarette out only to pause in his stance

[Ky – What do you want it to be?]

Stan must have looked stupid frozen mid stomp leg still in the air as he felt his heart stop that moment. Before his face burst into glee and he let out a loud gleeful yell raising his hands into the air as if he just won an international match.

Meanwhile back inside.

“Pay up” Craig demanded to hold his hand out.

“Nah man how you even know Stan will ask?” Kenny scoffed crossing his arms

Suddenly a loud yell from the back of the shop caused all three of them to jump in fright.

“The hell was that?” Red's voice called from the front having only just walked in

“That was the sound of my wallet being $20 heavier” Craig smirked as Kenny swore loudly.

…

[Raven – How about maybe Boyfriend?]

Kyle ended up dropping his phone into his food and spilling his drink all over the floor and also knocked over a waitress when he came over during the commotion just as Kyle had jumped up to run to get napkins to save his phone.

“Oh he asked him out” Clyde sang as the light bulb went off he was holding Kyle's phone by the corner that wasn't splattered in food he could just make out the text.

“My phone!” Kyle snatched his phone back and began to clean it on the towel that the second waitress brought over after helping his co-worker from the floor.

“Finally” Token sighed in relief

“Aww that's cute” Nicole smiled as Kyle took great care cleaning his phone his heart racing wanting to text Stan back without having tomato smudged everywhere.

…

Stan had practically skipped into the break room grin on his face.

“Whoop whoop Stan Marsh is officially off the market I repeat off Market!” Kenny whooped loudly.

Stan flipped him the V's and went back out to the main floor and instantly went to his desk and started to draw.

“If I see any flowers and love hearts I'm burning his desk” Craig warned

“Leave him be Tucker” Red replied as she watched Stan get lost in his own world. He hadn't been this happy since Wendy... as much as she loved her friend what she did to Stan was awful.

…

“We've lost him.. nice knowing you bro” Clyde sang as the group made there way out of the restaurant with no more doping of phones but they had to deal with Kyles heart eyes all dinner.

“Fuck up Clyde” Kyle replied though it was in a softer voice than normal.

“He'll come back... eventually” Token shrugged as Nicole elbowed him gently.

Kyle just zoned in on his phone re-reading the text's while waiting for Stan to reply.


End file.
